Zarc and Ray's Date that Keeps Getting Interrupted
by CorinnetheAnime
Summary: Zarc and Ray have finally gotten together after eons of being separated...but Leo and Shun would do anything to keep them apart! Will true love prevail? Or will an overprotective dad and brother break them up? Three-shot parody, collab with Donjusticia.
1. Chapter 1

**Yep...this is a parody. A parody that I have collaborated with Donjusticia today. A parody that involves hooking Zarc and Ray up in a super awesome (and hilarious) date...with overprotective side characters.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **ACK, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I AM A FUSEDSHIPPER, YA HEAR ME, LEO?! I'M! A! FUSEDSHIPPER! ZARC X RAY FOREVER, GOT IT?! XD**

 **Also, ignore the really stupid and obvious name of the "restaurant"...that was my idea. XD**

 **Here are Donny's words! :D**

 **Donjusticia (co-author note): Well guys, CorinnetheAnime and I have been wanting to write a fanfic about Zarc and Ray, but we couldn't figure out who should do it. So we came up with a compromise! We would each take turns writing segments of the story 2-4 sentences at a time, until it was done. This was the result. ENJOY!**

 **TITLE: Zarc and Ray's Date: Part 1**

 **A collaborative effort by CorinnetheAnime and Donjusticia**

* * *

 ** _"BRAAAAAAAAAAAAW!"_** Supreme Dragon King Zarc roared, finally merged with his counterparts after all this time.

 ** _"The time has come once again...we are FINALLY ONE!"_**

"NOT IF I CAN HELP IT!" said Ray, brandishing her Duel Disk as she stared back at the demon duelist.

The black-scaled dragon cackled wildly in return, throwing his head to the sky. **_"Do you really think you can STOP ME?! I have been reborn again...and this time I'll make sure that your little bracelets are useless against me!"_**

He started to advance towards her, with Ray summoning the power of the four girly elements, flowers, birdies, romantic moon-light, and fragrant scented candle wind, when the two both suddenly stopped, staring back at one another as they admired each other's dueling skills.

Zarc smirked. **_"Heh, I'll admit that you're persistent...and certainly have gotten a lot stronger since our last meeting."_**

"Awww...thanks, Zarcy." Ray smiled, hoping she didn't betray too many of her feelings by using his nickname. "You're pretty strong yourself."

Slightly taken aback by the nickname, Zarc's smile widened, his eyes becoming half-lidded. **_"Strong enough to beat you this time, Ray."_**

"Oh?" Ray teased, swinging her hips seductively while her dad, Leo Akaba, looked on in horror, "I'm pretty sure I'd be the one dominating you in any...conflict we have with each other."

Zarc chuckled lowly from this, walking right up to her and reaching over to stroke her cheek. **_"You think so?"_**

Ray giggled back at the tall, dark, evil, and handsome demon before whispering to him in a seductive voice. "Careful, Zarcy...you keep attacking me with those dirty words, and I might have to show you my...trap card."

He licked his lips, leaning over to her ear. **_"Would you really...against me?"_**

Ray was about to respond when her annoying overprotective father stepped in.

"Stay away from him, Ray!" Leo bellowed, activating his duel disk and flashing it at Zarc, making him step backwards with a hiss in his voice.

"But dad..." Ray protested, angrily putting her hands on her hips, "...we were just talking! It's not like we were doing anything. Zarc's actually a pretty sweet guy when you get to know him."

"No demon is going near any daughter of mine," he replied in a stern tone, stretching an arm to separate Ray from Zarc, who glared venomously at the bald man.

 ** _"I think you should let Ray make her own_** **_decisions."_** Zarc growled, his eyes glowing with ominous red light.

"Yeah, I'm not your little girl anymore, I can take care of myself!" Ray added, lowering Leo's arm.

"Last time you made your own choice, you died as a result," Leo interjected. "I lost you once thanks to this devil, so I won't take the risk of losing you again!"

"But daddy, I love him!" Ray wept, throwing herself into the hunky demon dragon overlord's arms while Zarc sneered back at Leo with a "watcha gonna do about it?" look.

Leo was taken aback, but quickly still stood his ground, reaching for Ray's shoulder. "All the MORE reason to keep you away! Plus, HE'S NOT YOUR TYPE!"

Supreme Dragon King Zarc blew the minor Yu-Gi-Oh villain away with a flick of his hand before looking back at Ray, who was smiling sweetly at him for getting rid of her majorly annoying chaperone.

 ** _"So...you wanna go out for_** **_lunch?"_** Zarc asked.

With you? Of course," Ray replied in a calm tone, gazing lovingly into his crimson eyes.

"NOT WITHOUT SOME SUPERVISION YOU DON'T, RANDOM PERSON WHO IS 25% MY SISTER!" Shun hollered, appearing behind the two lovebirds from out of nowhere.

Zarc turned to the Raidraptor duelist with an annoyed glare, not happy that his time with Ray was constantly getting interrupted. **_"Too late for you, then."_**

Spreading his wings, the demon grabbed Ray into his arms before soaring up into the sky, leaving behind an enraged Shun Kurosaki, shaking his fist at them.

 ** _"So which restaurant is catching_** **_your_** **_fancy?"_** Zarc purred at Ray, who was riding in his arms while Shun hopelessly tried to catch up with them while riding on the back of his fanfic-original, Raidraptor Supersonic Chaperone Falcon.

"Hmmm..." Ray tapped her chin thoughtfully, looking down at the ground. "How about...over there, the R-Arc cafe?"

" ** _That place that sells stupid vegan_** **_food?!"_ ** Zarc growled, before noticing Ray stare back at him with bright puppy-dog eyes.

 ** _"Good choice."_** He grumbled, hoping they'd serve something that tasted remotely like meat.

"Yay, you're the best, Zarcy!" She replied joyfully, pecking her lips on his cheek.

 ** _"Yes, I know."_** Zarc agreed before swooping down to the front entrance of the restaurant...before casually blasting Shun and his giant metal birdy away with an energy blast from his hand. For good measure.

"CURSE YOU, ZARC!" Shun bellowed, splashing into the sea.

Zarc ignored the overprotective Raidraptor duelist as he lowered her to the ground gently, Ray thanking him before they entered the restaurant side by side.

Once inside the restaurant, the waitresses, Gloria and Grace Tyler, greeted them, ready to take their orders, Zarc smirking at the twins with a rascally expression on his demonic face, much to Ray's annoyance.

"Zarcy, you promised that you wouldn't flirt with other girls," she huffed, grabbing his attention.

 ** _"I wasn't flirting with them!"_** Zarc protested before Gloria interrupted them.

"So...like...can we take your orders or whatever?"

"Like, totally, can we take your orders right now?" Grace asked. "It's like...totally not easy making a random cameo when the apocalypse is going on with a supreme dragon overlord rampaging around."

Understandable," Ray mumbled as she and her dragon boyfriend took their seats (although, it wasn't exactly easy or comfortable for Zarc, considering his large, black wings covering the entire booth, and his tail wrapping over and around his legs).

"So..." Gloria began, adjusting her apron, "... our special today is like...kale soup with a side of kale, but if you don't want that, you could get our kale pizza with a side of kale fries, kale spaghetti, with a side of kale bread, or the kale lover's salad."

Zarc looked like he was about to vomit, while Ray enthusiastically looked through the menu.

 ** _"Um...do you have anything with meat or...some other organism that isn't related to kingdom Plantae?"_** Zarc grumbled lowly, tapping his clawed fingers on the wooden table.

Ray scowled playfully at him before deciding what she would like.

"We'll share a large Kale Lover's salad." Ray ordered, glad to get rid of the two much-too-attractive-for-their-own-good-waitresses. Once the twins had left, she decided to engage Zarc in a conversation.

"I'm glad we're together like this again...after so many years of being separated, that is," she remarked, reaching over and grabbing Zarc's hand, which had stopped tapping at this point.

Zarc began sweating, wondering how he should respond.

 ** _"Say something, you idiot!"_** He told himself.

 _"What should I say?"_ Another part of him protested.

 _"Say you're glad to be together again too."_ Starve Venom suggested.

 ** _"NO, THAT'S CRAZY!"_** Zarc snarled. **_"I CAN'T LET HER THINK I'M NEEDY! Dark Rebellion, you used to be Assembly Nightingale's girlfriend, what do you think I should do!?"_**

Dark Rebellion replied in his usual rad-dog way. _"Yo, just go with your heart, Z-man, and give her a kiss or something! You the boss!"_

 ** _"Yes! You're right!"_** Zarc agreed, feeling pumped. " ** _I AM THE BOSS! AND I'M TOTALLY GONNA MAKE OUT WITH THIS MORTAL GIRL UNTIL SHE'S BEGGING FOR MORE! HERE I GO!"_**

He resolved, leaning in for the touchdown...when suddenly Grace returned, setting a massive bowl of kale salad between the two fused individuals, before Gloria set down two glasses of Kale Lemonade on a pair of felt pads.

"Like, enjoy this totally no-meat, kale-flavored lemonade...that has no lemons or sugar," she declared, before walking out of earshot of Zarc's cursing.

"Yeah…like…enjoy, or whatever." Grace added, winking at Zarc before walking away.

"Thank you!" Ray replied, shooing the waitresses away before smiling at Zarc once they had gone and offering the demonic dragon a forkful of kale.

"Now, open wide, Zarcy!" she instructed, "A growing dragon demon needs a healthy diet!"

 ** _"NO!"_** Zarc internally screamed, ** _"Now what do I do!?"_**

 _"Just eat it."_ Clear Wing suggested. _"It's not like it's gonna kill you or anything."_

 ** _"HAVE YOU EVER EATEN KALE!?"_** Zarc snarled at Clear Wing, ** _"IT TASTES LIKE...!"_**

Too late, Ray had already shoved the salad into Zarc's open dragon/demon mouth. His mind went blank in that moment when the taste of the plant overwhelmed his senses.

It was horrible.

"It tastes great, doesn't it!?" Ray enthused before taking her own bite of extra leafy salad.

Zarc tried his best to hide how terrible it really tasted to him, so he gave her a half-smile...which looked more like a grimace instead.

He didn't want to lie to her. **_"Yeah...they're really...ugh...something."_**

"I know, right!?" Ray agreed, offering another forkful of kale to Zarc.

 ** _"Let's...talk."_** Zarc suggested, setting down Ray's fork before brushing aside the salad bowl.

Alright, then," she replied enthusiastically, "so what's on your mind?"

 _ **"Good question."**_ Zarc thought, still trying to get the taste of the kale out of his mind. However, Ray's question did bring to mind Zarc's memories of that day all those eons ago.

It had been a beautiful, romantic, moonlit night. The flowers were blooming, the birds were chirping, and a gentle breeze was blowing.

A NIGHT THAT CONSISTED OF ALL THE THINGS ZARC HATED THE MOST!

But then...she came. She was...the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his entire life. He didn't really care that they were enemies...though, that was a huge problem.

But love was a funny thing. Even as she was tearing his draconic demon body asunder with his four most hated elements in the universe, Zarc couldn't stop focusing on her gorgeous two-toned hair, her sparkling blue eyes, her luscious hips, her...

"Zarc?" Ray asked abruptly, grabbing his attention. He was unhappily snapped out of his daydream...until he met those same beautiful eyes. He lost his train of thought for a moment.

 ** _"Y-...yes?"_**

"You said we needed to talk?" Ray asked, blinking with confusion. She reminded herself she had to be patient with the dragon/demon/overlord. Talking was not really his strong suit...but she could tell he had something VERY important to tell her.

 ** _"Er...yes, yes, I did,"_** he murmured lowly, taking both of her hands into his, much to her surprise (and enjoyment).

It was time to say it. He didn't need his dragons coaching him...least of all, Starve Venom...he could do this on his own.

 **" _Ray...I wanted you to know that I l-...that I l-..."_** Zarc nearly vomited in his mouth, struggling between the lingering tastes of the kale and saying something that was totally against his destructive nature.

"Yes?" Ray asked.

 ** _"I-..."_** Zarc tried again when he was suddenly interrupted by the sound of two people barging into the restaurant.

"STOP RIGHT THERE, DEMON BOY!" Leo Akaba roared, dripping with sea-water.

"YEAH!" Shun agreed, equally wet. "YOU TWO ARE OFFICIALLY BUSTED!"

Zarc muttered angrily under his breath. **_"Of all the times to be interrupted..."_**

"Well, you better bet we're gonna interrupt this little get-together before this gets M-rated!" Shun roared, activating his Duel Disk. "IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

"Really?" Leo asked, hefting a loaded shot-gun. "I was just gonna shoot him."

"M-rated?!" Ray shouted angrily. "We haven't even kissed yet!"

Zarc crossed his arms, glaring daggers at the overprotective brother and the EVEN MORE overprotective father...well, Ray's father. ** _"Yeah! Plus, if you think that little pea-shooter will work against me, then you're dead wrong._** "

"I TOLD YOU, dueling him was the only way to settle things!" Shun said, waving his Duel Disk at the professor. "Which is kind of ironic, since you DID live through an apocalypse in which conventional weaponry didn't work against this exact same demon and therefore should have known better."

Zarc rose forcefully from his seat, activating his own duel disk (which looked similar to the duel disks of the United World), Ray following suit. ** _"YOU BOTH had interrupted our special time THREE TIMES today, so I'll make sure that you'll stop butting in!"_**

"OH, IT IS ON, PERSON WHO IS ONE FOURTH OF MY LITTLE SISTER!" Shun declared, resistance cape epically billowing behind him as the four duelists stared down at each other.

"The ultimate battle between teenage rebellion and parental control...BEGINS!" Leo agreed, an ominous lightning bolt clapping between the opposing forces.

 ** _To be continued!_**

* * *

 **Whoo, and that's the end of...part one! Thanks for working with me on this one, Donjusticia! :D This was mostly (and probably) inspired by the latest "Berserk Party Animal" chapter in his story, "Venom's Quest", which I highly recommend to any Arc-V parody lover (I'm looking at you, Crystal Chimera)! It needs more attention and love, because it is simply an amazing (AND SUPER CRAZY THAT IT HAS TURNED INTO A CROSSOVER WITH MAGIC GIRLS, VAMPIRE YURI, BATMAN YUTO, AND GRAVITY FALLS) story. :3**

 **That aside, read, review, do whatever you want with this story (except plagiarize)! And until next time, this is CTA (and Donjusticia) OUT! AND GOD IS SO HOLY AND JUST!**


	2. Chapter 2

**0-0 You guys are crazy...26 reviews? That's...crazy. We broke the fandom.**

 **And as Donjusticia said, and I quote, "When Zarc, Odd-Eyes, Starve Venom, Clear Wing, and Dark Rebellion fuse together, you get...an anime apocalypse. When CorinnetheAnime and Donjusticia fuse together, you get...a fanfiction apocalypse."**

 **And this proves that. XD Anyway, responses to reviews will be at the bottom (all 26 of them), so till then, ENJOY THIS SECOND PART! XD**

 **And as if we should have to remind you...but we do for those who still don't get it: this entire...thing...is a parody. That includes the duel. We PURPOSEFULLY broke every rule in the rule book and went over the top in...well, EVERYWHERE, so if you see any mistakes in the duel, they are there just for the sake of being a parody. DON'T TAKE ANY OF THIS SERIOUSLY (except the FusedShipping bits, because Zarc x Ray should be a thing)! XD**

 **WARNING! THERE ARE PET NAMES, BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL, LONG-WINDED AND PURPLE PROSE-LIKE DESCRIPTIONS, FUSEDSHIPPING HATERS, AND JUST SHEER CRAZINESS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Also, enjoy! :)**

 **Donjusticia's Author Note: Well said, Corinne, and since you have stolen my other line about a fanfiction apocalypse ;), I have this to say about this glorious collaborative work!**  
 **Multi-verse theory was first proposed in order to give validity to all existing fan-fictions and shipping pairs, with the logic stating that if an infinite number of universes existed, then anything goes! So guess what!? EVERYTHING that you see happen in this fanfic is totally and completely 100% canon in an alternate dimension! But even that fact STILL does not justify the existence of this atrocity! Read at your own risk, especially you Shimmering-Sky. I still need your brain intact so you can write more Code-V Rebirth. In all seriousness though, thank you guys so much for the support. It is a true delight to live Yuya's ideal in a very real way and strive to bring smiles to people. As CorinnetheAnime would say, God IS indeed holy, just, and good, and although it may sound strange, we do indeed write this fanfic for His glory, for the intent to uplift and bring happiness to others through harmless comedy. SO…without further ado, ENJOY**!

 **Zarc and Ray's Date: Part 2**

* * *

Darkness (after appearing out of nowhere) had gathered around the four duelists as they faced each other, Duel Disks at the ready. As Zarc looked upon the puny mortal duelists standing before him, he couldn't help but laugh condescendingly.

 _ **"Really?"**_ He sneered. _**"You two are gonna duel me? I, the destroyer of worlds, the bringer of sorrows, the very incarnation of evil and hatred itself!? How could you two puny mortals possibly hope to stand against me!?"**_

"Yeah, dad!" Ray agreed. "And with the power of our love, nothing can stop us!"

Zarc gave a quick wink at her with that, making her smile in return. Disgusted by the minor display of public affection, Leo glowered at them, his robotic light glowing with red light against the metal plate of his head.

"Don't be too sure about that," Leo countered. "I still haven't revealed to you my true form yet."

Ray, Zarc, and half the readers were taken off guard by this statement.

"Wait... _WHAT!?"_ Zarc and Ray exclaimed in unison as Leo dramatically rose into the air, before glowing with immense white light and roaring with a battle cry that rivaled even Son Goku's from "Dragon Ball Z."

With muscles bulging to ten times their regular size, Leo Akaba slowly grew as his true antagonistic powers were fully unleashed. The metal plate on the side of his head expanded, slowly unfolding over the rest of his body until his skin was entirely encased in a shiny chrome sheet of muscly, metallic armor plating. Finally, as his power rose to infinite levels, a mane of long, luxuriant, flowing, golden-blond hair erupted from his formerly bald head, epically billowing in the wind, as Leo looked down on the suitor who had the audacity to come within even fifty meters of his precious daughter.

"BEGONE, BOY!" Leo ordered in an epic godly voice, "FOR THIS IS MY FIFTH AND FINAL FORM!"

 _ **"What happened to forms two through four?"**_ Zarc asked, gawking at the unexpected plot twist.

"BOY! NOBODY CARES ABOUT THE _LESSER FORMS_!" Leo replied, flexing his epic metallic Dr. Faker/Lord Frieza-like muscles.

Zarc growled nevertheless, managing to remain unphased by Leo's intimidating form before drawing a card from the top of his deck.. _**"Even so, you are still no match for me and Ray, fifth form or not! I'll start this duel!"**_

Ray nodded in agreement, staying close to Zarc. Leo laughed lowly in return. "Remember that I know your dragons, and as such I have evolved MY deck in order to counterattack whatever you may throw at me! Face the facts, YOU WILL FACE DEFEAT...AND RAY WILL _NEVER_ BE _YOUR_ GIRLFRIEND!"

Shun also nodded in agreement with his former enemy, crossing his arms. Zarc, however, just laughed at his opponent's petty posing.

 _ **"With the power of my absolute evil..."**_ Zarc began, shadows overspreading the duel field as he prepared to annihilate both of his opponents, _**"...I use the Scale 666 Apocalypse Overlord and the Scale -999 Armageddon Menace to set the Pendulum Scales!"**_

Erupting from the ground in two flaming columns of magma, Zarc's unholy pendulum cards of absolute and unparalleled epic evilness ascended to the sky. Apocalypse Overlord was a massive demon wearing flaming crimson armor, a demonic crown over his head, and a pair of devil horns over his bald scalp.

Armageddon Menace wore a shadowy black hood over its head and body, completely concealing its true appearance, as it hefted a massive flaming scythe in a pair of bony skeletal hands.

Beneath Zarc's two monsters, the numbers of their two unbelievably broken Pendulum Scales appeared.

 _ **"With the Pendulum Scales set..."**_ Zarc proclaimed, _**"...I can now perform a Pendulum Summon! And because I'm such a beast, I can Pendulum Summon monsters from my Deck and Extra Deck for the sake of plot convenience! SO COME FORTH! DARK REBELLION!"**_

"SUP, HOME DOGS!?" Dark Rebellion jammed, sparkling with electricity.

 _ **"CLEAR WING**_ _ **!"**_

"I have absolutely no idea what is going on right now, but I'm sure I'll regret it since Dark Rebellion is involved." Clear Wing sighed, hovering next to his brain-dead gangsta brother.

 _ **ODD-EYES**_ _ **!"**_

"FINALLY!" Odd-Eyes exclaimed, "AFTER ALL THIS TIME! I AM SO SICK AND TIRED OF EGAO! IT'S TIME TO DESTROY THIS PATHETIC WORLD!"

 _ **"AND FINALLY, THE MOST EVIL DRAGON OF THEM ALL, THE ABSOLUTELY VILLAINOUS BEYOND ALL VILLANOUS, THE CRUEL, SADISTIC, HEARTLESS, PREDATORY, AND CRUEL... STARVE VENOM FUSION DRAGON!"**_

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" Starve Venom cheered, hopping onto the field before embracing his three dragon brothers, much to their absolute annoyance. "I'm loving this family reunion!"

Zarc face-palmed to himself. _**" STARVE VENOM, NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR HUGS! IT'S MAYHEM AND EVIL TIMES, NOT HAPPY AND FUN TIMES!"**_

"Oh, but I brought snickerdoodles for everyone, since it is Leo's birthday!" Starve Venom then proceeded to pull something from his back, revealing a batch of...snickerdoodles on a silver patter.

He paused upon seeing Leo and winked, stretching out the platter. "Hey, you look good, Leo...sir! You can have first pick! Take as many as you like...but leave some for the others!"

"It's not my birthday," Leo dead-panned, and Starve Venom gasped dramatically.

"It isn't? Well, then who's birthday is it?"

 _ **"GET YOUR HEAD BACK IN THE GAME!"** _ Zarc and Odd-Eyes yelled in unison.

"Actually, Venom is right on point." Yaya's mom, Yoko Sakaki smiled, before taking the cookies from Starve Venom, causing the purple dragon to beam with delight. "It was so thoughtful of you to remember to bake something for Natsumi's birthday."

"Thank you, Venom!" Natsumi, from Shimmering-Sky's "Code-V Rebirth" (which we do not own, she does...please don't sue us! This was all Donjusticia's doing!), cheered before stuffing five snickerdoodles into her mouth at once.

"And good job on the duel, Zarc!" Yoko cheered, waving to 25% of her son. "Show my husband's best buddy who's boss!"

"Honey..." Yusho protested, placing his hand on his wife's shoulder, "...that's not our real son! That's an evil demon bent on destroying the universe who has taken over our son's mind! We have to stop him!"

"You walked out of 100% of our son's life to go on that dimensional tour three years ago!" Yoko snapped. "The least you can do know is support 25% of your son in his duel! Poor little Yaya-waya went around the worlds looking all over for you!"

Zarc gave a small smile at the mom of 25% of himself, though his cheeks reddened from the pet name. _**"Finally, some support for once. Now, I play the Ritual Spell, Revival of the Destruction God! By tributing my dragons, I can Ritual Summon the strongest power in existence, Supreme King Dragon Owarc!"**_

"YAY! Finally, I can hug all of you again!" Starve Venom clapped his hands...er, claws with glee.

"At least I won't have to hear any more stupid rap from Dark Rebellion," Clear Wing muttered under his breath, though Dark Rebellion still heard him.

"Hey, my raps are da bomb, ya hear?!" He crossed his arms for emphasis while slowly becoming one with his brothers. "Assembly Nightingale said that they rocked da house!"

"I think she meant that literally. No wonder she broke up with you," Clear Wing quipped.

"Oh, a wise guy, eh?" Dark Rebellion snarled, stretching out his neck. "Ya'll better hope I'm inna good mood, o's else I'll blow your brains out with ona' ma' raps, just for dat little insult! Then we'll see who's top dog!"

"Yeah…" Clear Wing smirked. "I'll bet Assembly Nightingale will leave Parasite Fusioner and come back to you after hearing your… 'amazing' raps."

"Actually…" Assembly Nightingale chirped from within her card, "…I kind of broke up with Parasite Fusioner after he started groping my chest inappropriately. I'm kind of glad I did, to be honest. He was really a Parasite Queen momma's boy, to be honest."

"SEE!?" Dark Rebellion roared with delight, "SHE THINKS MY RAPS ARE DA BOMB!"

"She did not say your raps are da bomb!" Clear Wing snapped.

"OH, PLEASE SHUT UP AND FUSE ALREADY!" Odd-Eyes shouted loudly just as Dark Rebellion opened his mouth to rap obnoxiously, quieting the other two instantly.

"But his raps are da bomb!" Assembly Nightingale twittered, much to Clear Wing's and Odd-Eye's annoyance. "Hit it, Bloom Prima!" She called to her second favorite rap artist.

"You betta believe imma 'bout to drop a sick beat!" Bloom Prima sang, bobbing her head back and forth and swaying her hips like a pop diva.

"Please don't," Wind Witch - Winter Bell sighed. "I find it hard to classify those obnoxious sounds you make as beautiful music."

"I don't mind it...it actually is quite relaxing for once." MoonLight Leo Dancer shrugged, sharpening her sword in anticipation of her upcoming debut.

"Quiet, you four!" Ray snapped, silencing her monsters. "Read 'Venom's Quest' if you want a parody song!"

"CAN WE PLEASE STOP BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL?!" Odd-Eyes screamed, not that any of the other dragons noticed.

Starve Venom, however... "Fourth wall? I love breaking the fourth wall! Hmm...wow, there are quite a lot of reviewers and readers out there in the Arc-V fanfiction archive! HEY, REVIEWERS, NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!"

"BE QUIET, STARVE VENOM!" The other three dragons yelled in unison.

Zarc sighed and pinched his nose in irritation, as his four dragons eventually became one, turning into a super evil and dark, black, evil, powerful, dangerous, cool, evil, scaly, evil, wrathful, and evil dragon. His eyes were heterochromatic: one was like Haou's from GX, being a bright, golden color whose glow rivaled even the sun's. The other was a dark and bloody-crimson red, revealing the evilness and power of the beast. Gray (or grey, whatever your choice) armor with green highlights covered its body and face, with multiple, SUPER SHARP horns protruding from his face.

Owarc then roared, and the power of his roar created a hurricane that blew the roof right off the restaurant, revealing the pitch-black skies that circled ominously above them, glowing all the colors of an evil rainbow.

 **"OH, YEAH, TIME TO BRING THIS WORLD DOWN!"** Owarc cried out, energetically celebrating his epic return.

 **"But first..."** Owarc/Starve Venom suddenly exclaimed, noticing the gathering crowd of frightened onlookers, **"...let's bring a smile to all these wonderful people's faces!"**

 **"SHUT UP, VENOM!"** Owarc/Odd-Eyes growled at himself. **"NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR STUPIDITY!"**

 **"Yeah, home dawg!"** Owarc/Dark Rebellion agreed. **"Imma 'bout to spit some epic rhymes!"**

 **"NOT BEFORE I BOP ALL YOU OTHER IDIOTS ON THE HEAD!"** Owarc/Odd-Eyes snarled, bopping himself in the head before rubbing his head in pain.

"What's up with your ace monster?" Ray asked, looking concerned as Owarc continued to argue with himself.

 _ **"He just hasn't synced up with his other personalities all the way."**_ Zarc grumbled lowly, tapping his draconic demon foot impatiently as he waited for Owarc to reach a consensus with his component counterparts.

"I'm glad we don't have that problem." Ray observed before suddenly exclaiming. "GET ME OUT OF THIS CRAZY WOMAN'S BODY, YAYA BABY!" Yuzu/Ray cried, calling to her dearly beloved Standard boyfriend with his pet name.

 _ **"DON'T WORRY, ZUZU HONEY, I'LL SAVE YOU!"** _ Zarc involuntarily exclaimed before adding, _**"BUT NOT BEFORE I FIRST RESCUE RIRI AND RIDE OFF WITH HER ON MY MOTORCYCLE TO OUR HAPPILY EVER AFTER!"**_

"SHUT UP, BAKA, AND DEFUSE US ALREADY!" Rin/Ray snarled, kneeing Zarc in the gut for daring to use her potential 4Kids dub name .

 _ **"DO THAT AGAIN, AND I'LL CARD YOU...AND THEN EVERYONE IN THE WORLD!"** _ Yuri/Zarc threatened, before laughing insanely.

"NOT IF I PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE FIRST, CABBAGE HEAD!" Selena/Ray growled.

 _ **"I DARE YOU TO TRY, CAT LADY!"**_ Yuri/Zarc countered.

Leo crossed his arms, speaking in unison with an equally impatient Shun. "Are you ten done yet? We're still dueling here!"

Zarc turned to the man, still very angered. _**"OH, DON'T YOU START! I set one card and end my turn!"**_

Meanwhile, Ray had finally managed to regain control over herself by threatening to share each of her dimensional component's intimate secrets with Zarc unless they all shut up...not that he would probably mind that much, but still.

"Well...good thing that's over with." She sighed before turning to Zarc. "But I wonder why none of our Xyz components said anything."

 _ **"Meh...I'm pretty much used to being absorbed by someone by now."**_ Yuto/Zarc sighed. _**"Not that it's bad this time around, since I get to be with my darling Lulu-chan!"**_ Yuto/Zarc added, a smile coming over his face.

"Lulu-chan?" Ray asked, looking concerned.

 _ **"Yeah…"**_ Ruri/Zarc replied, _**"…I left your body a few hours ago so I could cuddle up next to my darling Toto-kun…"**_

"TOTO-KUN!?" Ray asked, eyes widening with horror.

 _ **"It's my pet name for Yuto…"**_ Ruri/Zarc explained, _**"…since our romantic relationship is completely canon!"** _ Ruri/Zarc added, a strangely dreamy and girlish expression coming over the demon/dragon's face as he and she spoke.

"GET BACK IN HERE!" Ray scolded, yanking Ruri away from Yuto and stuffing her ghost back into her head (don't ask how...just don't). "It's my move now! I draw and activate the combined version of my bracelet magic cards, Kachoufuugetsu! This card lets me spam ALL FOUR of my counterpart sister's ace monsters from the Extra Deck!"

"Ahhh, yeah!" Bloom Prima rapped, showing off her newly acquired gold chains, gold rings, and other various pieces of rap-artist bling. "Y'all ready for this, girls!?"

"Ya know it!" Assembly Nightingale and Leo Dancer agreed, locking arms with their best homie.

"I suppose I have to go along with this." Winter Bell morosely tinkled, resigning herself to the fact that a fanfic, even partially written by Donjusticia, couldn't exist without a ridiculous parody song.

 _Parodied this Way (A parody [duh] of Lady Gaga's "Born This Way." I know, it's such an original idea!)_

 _Bloom Prima: It doesn't matter if you're into comedy…or a capitol COM – O – D! Just put y'all's hands together, because we were parodied this way, baby!_

 _Leo Dancer: My master told me when I was young, you are a superstar!_

 _Winter Bell: She made a D-Wheel, put her riding outfit on, and said some day we will go far!_

 _Assembly Nightingale: First, all we gotta do is spam those birds, and overlay them all until we're done!_

 _Bloom Prima: Who really cares if we don't get good effects? Playing with our decks is really fun!_

 _Bloom Prima, Leo Dancer, Winter Bell, and Assembly Nightingale: We're considered OP in our own way, Konami makes no mistakes, we're on the right track, baby, and we're parodied this way!_

 _So don't fill the fans with regret, just side-deck us in and your set, we're on the right track, baby, we're parodied this way!_

 _Ooh, my little bracelet girls play, that's 'cause we're parodied this way! Baby, we're parodied this way! YEAH ,YEAH, YEAH!_

 _Ooh, don't worry, we're okay, we're all parodied this way, we're on the right track, baby, we're parodied this way!_

"Ok, yeah, thank you, girls." Ray sighed, once they had all finished (assuming the readers don't want Donjusticia to ever release the full version). "Now then, it's time to merge these four monsters into the "Signs of Renewal" fanfic original Ace monster...which will not be shown at this time, so I'll let CorinnetheAnime take care of it for us."

The author flipped through the script, showing one idea for a name to Ray. "Hmm...try this one."

"Alright, might as well do it...with the power of flowers, birds, wind, and moon, I fuse the four to Special Summon...the Lady of Holy Light and Creator, _Kaishi Killjoy Superwoman_!"

From her Extra Deck came a woman of indescribable beauty, with long, flowing, white hair, bright and golden eyes that were filled with light, and was dressed in white robes with gold trimming and gems. She wielded a majestic, jeweled sword in her right hand, made out of sunlight itself. Around the luminous lady, flowers bloomed, birds chirped, a gentle breeze blew, the light of the moon shone, and all the surrounding destruction and chaos mended itself, saving Zarc and Ray from having to pay an exorbitant bill for the damages that had incurred in the R-Arc Café.

"Oh...my various Yu-Gi-Oh gods!" Yuzu's kind-of-dad Shuzo exclaimed, looking upon 25% of his daughter's monster in awe. "Are you...the savior?"

 _"Yes, my child."_ Super Ultra Perfect Mary Sue Lady of Holy Creationist God of Splendid Light, Kaishi Killjoy Superwoman replied, gazing lovingly at the fragile mortal man. _"Or, at least...I am the Yu-Gi-Oh equivalent."_

"THAT'S SO HOT-BLOODED!" Shuzo exclaimed, pumping his fist with a fiery glow in his eyes. Ray/Yuzu brought her harisen out from nowhere, ready to smack the person who was 25% her father.

"NO, DON'T GO CRAZY, SEMI-DAD!" She whacked him on the head with her fan, creating a large bump on his head, which caused him to fall to the ground, twitching.

"So...hot-blooded..."

She then turned to Leo. "As I was saying...as long as Kaishi Killjoy Superwoman is on the field, you can't target or attack any other monsters except her, so don't even think about hurting Owarc while you're at it!"

Kaishi and Owarc exchanged a quick fleeting glance of love, while a barrier of light surrounded the black dragon.

 **"Aw, you shouldn't have, but thanks, anyway,"** Owarc/Starve Venom cheered, making the other dragons groan in exasperation (especially Mr. Serious Odd-Eyes).

 **"WHEN ARE WE GONNA DESTROY SOMETHING?!"** He exclaimed through Owarc's mouth, earning a quick glare from Kaishi.

 _"Ahem..."_ Supremely Benevolent Utterly Merciful and Patient Paragon of Virtue, Kaishi Killjoy Superwoman coughed, _"...as I was saying...I, the utterly magnificent and utterly AWESOME goddess of creation and protection, shall save the day by...!"_

 **"OH, BOO!"** Owarc and a large number of crazy Yu-Gi-Oh fans protested. **"LET'S GET ON WITH THE APOCALYPSE ALREADY!"**

 _"AS I WAS SAYING!"_ Super Angry Totally Ticked Off Tsundere Goddess, Kaishi Killjoy Superwoman roared. _"I AM GOING TO TOTALLY PROTECT THIS UNIVERSE AND NOT LET A STUPID IRRESPONSIBLE DEMON DRAGON BAKA LIKE YOU PARTY AROUND UNTIL IT'S DESTROYED!"_

Owarc/Odd-Eyes laughed before crossing his arms and sticking his tongue out childishly. **"IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT, THEN BRING IT ON, SISTER! COME ON, JUST YOU AND ME!"**

Extremely Angry, Not-In-A-Good-Mood-Anymore Kaishi Killjoy Superwoman huffed, raising her fists. _"OH, IT IS ON!"_

 _"ENOUGH!"_ Leo roared before the two god-like duel spirits could fight each other, drawing a card from his deck. "I'LL END THIS LITTLE QUARREL ONCE AND FOR ALL, SO PAY ATTENTION!"

"Oh, come on!" Shun protested, still mad that he'd only gotten one other line so far in this fanfic. "When do I get a turn!?"

"Assuming these divine brats can survive past my first turn, you can have as much of a turn as you want." Divine Mecha FINAL FORM FIVE Leo Akaba replied. "MY MOVE! DRAAAAAAAAAW!" he roared, yanking a card from the top of his deck with way more force than necessary.

 **"Great, he has more dramatic flair than me!"** Owarc grumbled to himself.

"It's time to reveal the plot twist!" Meta-Ultra Leo Akaba declared, holding up his two cards, "I, using the Scale 0 tolerance, Parental Guidance Force - Marriage Arranger, and the Scale 0 tolerance, Parental Guidance Force - Privilege Restrictor, set the Pendulum Scales!"

Ascending in two pillars of brilliant light, Mega-Ultra Leo Akaba's Pendulum Cards rose into the air, one being a massive, robotic pedestal projecting a holographic image of a Jewish matchmaker pairing up wooden figures of people on a massive chessboard (kind of like fanfic authors with shipping pairs), and the second being a large, floating, robotic platform projecting a holographic image of a stern fatherly figure holding a suitcase filled with confiscated I-pods, basketballs, video-game controllers, and cell-phones.

Leo's two monsters glared down at the two rebellious teenage lovebirds, causing Ray and Zarc to shrink in terror as they felt the power of Leo's helicopter parenting overwhelming them.

"YOU HAVE PENDULUM CARDS!?" Ray exclaimed, shielding her eyes from the horrid freedom-limiting light.

 _ **"YOU FREAKING COPIED ME!?"**_ Zarc growled, looking ready to explode with rage at the shabby Pendulum fakes.

 _"But he can't Pendulum Summon anything...unless there is some super special effect that allows him to somehow do that,"_ Kaishi Killjoy Superwoman pondered, tapping a finger to her chin.

 **"Nah, highly doubt it,"** Owarc assumed proudly.

"I NOW ACTIVATE MY PRIVILEGE RESTRICTER'S SUPER SECRET MEGA ULTRA SPECIAL EFFECT!" Final Boss Anti-God Leo roared. "ONCE PER TURN, I CAN CONFISCATE THE PENDULUM SCALE OF ONE OF YOUR MONSTERS AND USE IT FOR MYSELF!"

 **"Ahh...dang."** Ultra Evil Demon Dragon God Owarc said, a worried expression whelming over his demonic features.

 _"What was that you were saying about no special effects!?"_ Mother-Of-All Divine Nags Killjoy/Kaishi snarled, slapping Owarc in the head with her godly paper fan.

"Effect activate!" Turbo Stage Five Leo Akaba Evolution declared. "Confiscate the Pendulum Scale of Apocalypse Overlord!"

"Young man, what are you doing with these?" Parental Guidance Force - Privilege Restrictor asked, holding up Apocalypse Overlord's Pendulum Scales.

"Hey, are you going through my stuff?!" Apocalypse Overlord protested. "It's none of your business what I choose my Pendulum Scale to be!"

"It is if you're going to use them to date my daughter without my permission!" Privelige Restrictor snarled back.

"Pendulum Statue White Butterfly said you gave her your permission!" Apocalypse Overlord whined.

"That does it, young man!" Privilege Restrictor roared. "Go to your room and don't even think about Pendulum Summoning until I'm finished punishing you!"

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT, AND YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"TOO LATE, ALREADY DID!" Privilege Restrictor then grabbed Apocalypse Overlord and created a portal to his room, magically sending him there and taking his Pendulum Scales.

"AND NOW, I'LL END THIS LITTLE LOVE FEST ONCE AND FOR ALL BY PENDULUM SUMMONING PARENTAL GUIDANCE FORCE - SAFETY PROVIDER AND PARENTAL GUIDANCE FORCE - LIFE ENFORCER!" Leo roared.

In a violent explosion of parental love and concern, Mega Ultra Leo Akaba's monsters swarmed the field. Parental Guidance Force - Safety Provider was a large floating robotic baby-crib projecting the holographic image of a mom wearing a crash helmet and oven mitts, while Parental Guidance Force - Life Governor was a massive robotic holographic projector shaped like a lazy-boy recliner, which projected a holographic image of a dad in his late 40s, monitoring everyone else with a pair of binoculars.

Floating over to Ray's ace monster with extreme worry in her voice, Safety Provider began examining Ultra Fused Bracelet Girl Goddess Killjoy/Kaishi/Whatever for any signs of injury.

"OH DEAR, OH DEAR, OH DEAR!" Safety Provider fussed, patting Killjoy/Kaishi down, much to the little goddess's annoyance. "DID THAT MEAN DRAGON-WAGON HURT MY POOR WIDDLE BABY-WABY?!"

 _"I'm not even your kid!"_ Killjoy/Kaishi/Superwoman protested, attempting to shove the holographic nanny away.

"YOU WATCH YOUR TONE WITH ME, YOUNG LADY!" Safety Provider scolded, proceeding to wrap Killjoy/Kaishi in a roll of bubble wrap for her protection.

Parental Guidance Force - Life Governor, meanwhile, was glaring down at Ray, Zarc, and their monsters with a deep disapproving expression on his holographic face.

"Scanning..." he muttered to himself as he surveyed the field with his binoculars, "...unregistered boyfriend detected in close proximity to daddy's little angel. WARNING! Threat levels to Ray's virginity rising! Recommendation...smother with fatherly love!"

Upon completing its analysis, Life Governor proceeded to pull out a pair of holographic twin-barreled shot-guns and aimed them at a now very nervous-looking Demon/Dragon/Overlord Owarc.

"I now activate the Pendulum effect of Parental Guidance Force - Marriage Arranger!" Leo declared. "Once per turn, I can target one of my Parental Guidance Force monsters in order to give that monster the authority to take the law into his own hands and annihilate all my daughter's suitors in order for me to choose a more suitable partner for Ray, like that dentist I introduced you to," he said, smiling at Ray.

"Dad, that guy was a total jerk!" Ray protested.

"A very rich jerk who doesn't destroy the world, AND who could provide for my grandkids!" Leo countered before stretching his hand towards his Life Governor. "NOW GO, MY LIFE GOVERNOR! ANNIHILATE THAT DEMON AND HIS PET DRAGON!"

 _"HEY!"_ Killjoy/Kaishi/Superwoman protested. _"NOBODY GETS TO MURDER OWARC BUT ME!"_

 **"Awww...you do care about me."** Owarc teased, before suddenly yelping in panic when Life Governor proceeded to take some pot-shots at the Demon/Dragon, which just barely missed his evil body.

 _"SHUT UP, YOU BAKA!"_ Tsundere Goddess Killjoy/Kaishi snapped. _"I'm only doing this because Ray would get mad at me if her boyfriend died_!"

 **"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight."** Owarc sneered, dodging another spray of Solid Vision holographic shotgun bullets.

"It doesn't matter!" Leo laughed. "So long as Ray's ace monster is safely trapped in Parental Guidance Force - Life Governor's bubble wrap, not only is she shielded from the shotgun carnage to come, but she is completely incapacitated!"

 _ **"OH, NO!"**_ Zarc exclaimed. _**"Even my dragon isn't designed to survive that kind of parental fury without the protection from Ray's monster!"**_

"Precisely!" Leo laughed, "And now, evil doer, thou shalt be smitten and sent back to the Hell from whence thou camest!"

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT IT...DAD!" Ray snarled, grabbing a convenient Action Card.

Zarc smirked. _**"Nice."**_

"ACTION MAGIC - STICK IT TO THE OLD MAN!" Ray declared, rebelliously throwing down her Action Card. "This card specifically counters Parental Guidance Force - Safety Provider's effect AND allows my monster to freely take some risks!"

"BUT, BABY GIRL!?" Leo protested.

"No 'buts', dad!" Ray countered. "I'm a grown-up 18-21 (I'm not sure exactly how old) girl! I can make my own decisions, and I choose to have my monster protect Zarcy!"

Just as Life Governor was about to end Owarc's life with another destructive blast from his shotguns, Epic Superwoman Defender of Love and Order, Killjoy/Kaishi Bracelet Girl Fan Dream Superwoman ripped herself out of the bubble wrap and swooped in front of Owarc, quickly smacking away the bullets with a wave of her divine paper fan and stopping Leo's arranged marriage ambitions dead in their tracks.

 **"K-K-Killjoy/Kaishi/Superwoman, you...you saved me?"** Owarc asked, stunned that such a pure, beautiful, and righteous goddess would bother with an evil dragon/demon god like him.

Killjoy/Kaishi folded her arms over her chest and looked away defiantly. _"I-it's not like I saved you because I like you...or anything, you giant b-b-b-baka!"_

Owarc gave a half-grin, cracking his neck. **"Well...um, thanks."**

"CURSES, FOILED AGAIN!" Leo bellowed, angered that the two lovebugs were putting up a harder fight than before. "I WILL NOT LET YOU TWO BE TOGETHER! I PLAY THE SPELL, POWER OF PARENTAL PROTECTION! I CAN DESTROY ONE MONSTER ON MY OPPONENT'S FIELD AND THE OWNER TAKES DAMAGE EQUAL TO HALF ITS ATK! I DESTROY THE SUPER EVIL DRAGON OVERLORD, OWARC, AND THE DEMON WILL TAKE DAMAGE EQUAL TO ITS ATK...WHICH IS MORE THAN ENOUGH TO TAKE YOUR PRECIOUS BOYFRIEND OUT!"

"NOOOO!" Ray cried, but Zarc smirked in return.

 _ **" OWARC CANNOT BE TARGETED BY ANY SPELLS OR TRAPS! SO MUCH FOR YOUR PARENTAL PROTECTION!"**_

When the wispy veins of light zoomed toward the dragon, the beast merely whipped his tail around and created a blanket of darkness and evil that deflected the light.

Leo clenched his teeth in anger. "Well...I guess I'll just have to destroy you next turn! I set one card face-down! TURN END!"

"So...is it my turn now?" Shun asked, looking at Leo with a skeptical expression on his face.

"Yes." Leo deadpanned, still mad that his brilliant plan had been thwarted.

"There's going to be nobody interrupting my lines?" Shun pressed, looking around suspiciously.

"JUST FREAKING DO YOUR TURN!" Leo snapped. "And make it quick! I need to defeat them on my next turn before Zarc tries to go to second base!"

"You're assuming I won't be able to save my sister now?" Shun asked, looking somewhat indignant.

"Shun, if a parental antagonist like me couldn't beat Zarc on his first turn, then there's no way in heck you're gonna manage." Leo sniffed, looking away from his only-a-duel-partner-because-we-have-a-common-enemy with contempt.

"DO YOU SERIOUSLY DOUBT MY MAD SKILLS?!" Shun protested.

"Oh, come on!" Leo snapped. "WHAT COULD A SECONDARY CHARACTER LIKE YOU DO ANYWAY?!"

"I'm glad you asked that question." Shun replied, before whistling to someone in the distance. "ASTRAL! YOU READY FOR THIS!?"

"Let's just get this stupidity over with." Astral from Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal sighed, floating up next to Shun. "I still haven't gathered all my memories together since Konami hasn't bothered to create all the Number cards, so I don't have a lot of time to waste on this fanfic."

"Oh, there won't be much time left...for them." Shun growled, glaring at Zarc and Ray before touching Astral's palm. "LET'S ZEXAL MORPH! BRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

And roaring like a maniac, Shun began glowing with an aura of bright red energy as Astral began glowing with an aura of bright blue energy, flying into the air, the two commencing their own version of the Zexal Morph chant:

"WHEN TWO DISTANT XYZ HOMIES CROSS OVER INTO THE SAME SERIES..." Shun began.

"...A FANFIC MIRACLE HAPPENS WHICH WOWS THE FANS WITH ITS UNBELIEVABLE STUPIDITY!" Astral finished.

"ZEXAL MORPH!" Shun and Astral declared, smashing into each other before transforming into a united entity with massive wacky gold, green, and blue hair, a face with Shun's features and part of Astral's stoic expression, a suit that was a mixture of Shun's ragged resistance clothing and crimson-and-gold Zexal armor, and a pair of Raidraptor/Zexal angel wings on its back. Throwing back his head and pumping out his chest, Zexal/Shun let out a mighty Super Saiyan God roar, causing a shockwave to blast back Zarc, Ray, and both of their monsters with the sheer force of his overprotective brother power.

Everyone was flabbergasted. "SINCE WHEN WAS ASTRAL FROM YU-GI-OH ZEXAL A PART OF THIS STORY?!"

Shun/Astral smirked epically, brandishing his sharp Raidraptor wings. "I'VE ALWAYS HAD THIS POWER! I was just waiting for the right time to use it, AND THAT TIME IS NOW! I...DRAAAAAWWW!"

He drew a Shining Draw in such an epic way that a great wind was created like the one back in episode 24, with crows and other birds flying in the air behind him. The others stood their ground, bracing against the force.

"SO WAIT A MINUTE!" Leo gawked. "You could have whipped out this power at any time and saved Heartland when the invasion started, but you pick now to use it!?"

"Ruri's chastity wasn't threatened at the time." Super Saiyan Shun shrugged before continuing with his turn. "And now, with the power of my new form, I Summon not one, not two, not three, but ten Raidraptor Spamming Lanius from my hand before overlaying them all into my ace monster! KEEP RURI A GOOD TWENTY METERS FROM THE GUY WHO IS 25% YUTO NOW! RAIDRAPTOR SUPERSONIC CHAPERONE FALCON!"

From his hand came the same, annoying, super mechanics and awesome, overpowered, black with gold edging, sharp-eyed and equally sharp-tongued, blazing falcon. It roared like a cyber tiger, and everyone was blown back from the force of its cry...except Super Saiyan Shun.

He glared at Zarc. "NOW, FEEL THE WRATH OF MY SUPERSONIC CHAPERONE FALCON! BY DETACHING AN OVERLAY UNIT, I CAN NEGATE AND DESTROY ALL CARDS ON THE FIELD OTHER THAN ITSELF AND THEN PICK ONE OPPONENT, AND THAT TARGET TAKES DAMAGE EQUAL TO EVERY CARD ON THE FIELD TIMES 100,000! WITH THIS, YOU ARE THROUGH WITH DATING 25% OF MY SISTER, ZARC/YUTO!"

 _ **"True demonic love will prevail!"** _ Zarc countered, flying up to grab a distant Action Card floating in the sky. _**" Action Magic - Who's Your Daddy Now! Now, the effect is negated and you take 4000 damage!"**_

"Ain't nobody my daddy but me!" Shun countered. "QUICK-PLAY MAGIC, RANK-UP-MAGIC: PAWN SOME NOOB FORCE! This negates the damage and rank-ups my giant, metal, super mecha birdy into an even bigger robobirdy with a rank equal to my brother love!"

"BUT THAT'S OVER...!" Ray began.

 _ **"DON'T SAY IT!"**_ Zarc snarled.

"IT'S OVER...!" Ray continued.

"IT'S OVER RANK _NINE THOUSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND_!" Shun finished before beginning his summoning chant. "NOBLE AND VENGEFUL FALCON WITH FEATHERS DYED IN THE BLOOD OF RURI'S PREVIOUS ADMIRERS, DESCEND NOW, AND ERADICATE ALL WHO WOULD STEAL HER HEART FROM HER BIG BROTHER'S BOUNDLESS LOVE AND ADORATION! XYZ SUMMON! DESCEND! RANK 9001!  RAIDFREAKINGRAPTOR OBSESSIVE OVERPROTECTIVE YANDERE BIG-BROTHER FALCON!"

From the farthest heavens came a super powerful raptor, with claws stronger than titanium, sharper than any blade ever made in existence, and wings that conjured up hurricanes and tornadoes with their bearings. Its entire mechanical blue-and-white body glowed with golden sunlight power, giving it a more menacing and overpowered appearance than before. It gave a triumphant cry that rivaled even Owarc's, which angered him significantly.

 **"HEY, STOP COPYING ME, BIRDBRAIN!"** He roared loudly, which earned a semi-approving glance from Kaishi Killjoy Superwoman.

"IT ALL ENDS NOW!" Shun proclaimed, unleashing his full power. "RAIDRAPTOR YADA YADA OVERPOWERED FALCON, DESTROY...EVERYTHING! Except for Ruri, of course."

As the impossibly massive destroyer of all dank memes falcon descended to the puny world below, preparing to destroy everything and everyone in sight..save for Shun and his dearly beloved widdle sister...Owarc and Killjoy/Kaishi/Superwoman and Zarc and Ray clutched at each other, desperately trying to find comfort in their last moments together.

"Zarc...if I die...I want you to know...I love you and wish we could have been together longer!" Ray exclaimed, burying her face in Zarc's warm and comforting demonic chest.

 _"Even if I've always acted mean to you..."_ Killjoy/Kaishi/Superwoman said to Owarc, hugging the gigantic dragon tightly, _"... I want you to know...I only nagged you because I care about you!"_

 **"I've been using your toothbrush for two weeks!"** Owarc wept, hugging the beautiful goddess duel monster spirit back.

 _"WHAAAAAT!?"_ Killjoy/Kaishi roared.

 **"Oh, SORRY!"** Owarc apologized. **"I thought we were all sharing secrets!"**

 _"I was trying to make this romantic, you BAKA_!" Killjoy/Kaishi/Superwoman roared.

"Except it doesn't matter because we're all gonna die!" Ray wept.

 _ **"We are not gonna die!"**_ Zarc proclaimed, clenching his draconic/demon fist with determination. _**"We still have one counter left!"**_

"You mean..." Ray suddenly realized, "... that card we've talked about using, but wanted to save for a...special time?"

 _ **"Yes, the very same one...but I'm gonna need your help with this one,"**_ Zarc replied calmly, taking Ray's hand in a sweet gesture.

"Of course, anything with you," Ray smiled gently, and Zarc smiled, stretching out his hand.

 _ **"I PLAY THE QUICK-PLAY MAGIC, TRUE LOVE PREVAILS!"**_

"WHAT?!" Super Sayan Zexal/Shun and Mega Turbo Mecha Leo exclaimed in unison as the field was bathed in lurid valentine pink light, causing the Parental Guidance Monsters and Shun's uber falcon to shriek in parental and brotherly agony.

Holding the card into the air, Zarc and Ray began explaining its effects in unison. _**"THIS CARD CAN ONLY BE PLAYED IF WE ARE WILLING TO MAKE A COMMITMENT!"**_

"NO!" Leo and Shun protested.

 _ **"YES!"** _ Zarc and Ray countered. _**"By pledging ourselves to each other, we're allowed to rewrite the rules in our favor! Immediately ending Shun's turn and beginning our own shared turn so we can fuse our two ace monsters together into an embodiment of overpowered love and affection!"**_

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, CURSE YOU, ZARC!" Shun and Leo yelled as the force of the lovebirds' love drove them back several feet.

 _ **"I FUSE OWARC AND KAISHI TOGETHER AND BRING FORTH A NEW MONSTER THAT IS A SYMBOL OF OUR UNDYING LOVE FOR EACH OTHER! COME FORTH, LEVEL INFINITY! WIELDER OF BOTH DARKNESS AND LIGHT, SORCERESS OF THE STARS AND SPACE, KOWAISHI, PROTECTOR OF THE UNIVERSE!"**_

Owarc and Kaishi clasped hands with each other in an act of pure love as they were enveloped in a veil of darkness and light respectively, transforming them into one, single entity.

 _ **"BEGONE, FAMILY OF OURS! FOR WE ARE NOW ONE!"**_ Zarc/Ray/Owarc/Kaishi/...and Ruri exclaimed in unison, conjuring a heart-shaped globe of pure romantic energy and casting it at their opponents.

"You may have defeated us!" Leo and Shun proclaimed in unison, "but you have not won the battle!" Leaping forward, they both snagged an Action Card and activated them simultaneously.

"ACTION MAGIC - WRATH OF THE IN-LAWS!" Shun and Leo proclaimed in unison, both activating the same Action Magic Card at the same time. "BY SACRIFICING OUR OWN LIFE POINTS FOR THE GOOD OF OUR DAUGHTER/SISTER, WE CANCEL THE IMPENDING WEDDING AND CALL BOTH YOUR PARENTS!"

 _ **"Wait!"**_ Zarc/Ray/Owarc/Kaishi exclaimed in unison. _**"You don't mean!?"**_

Their question was suddenly answered as their unified physical form was ripped apart into its separate components before two godly entities appeared to the field, one descending in a pillar of light and the other ascending from the fiery pits of the Shadow Realm...or straight up Hell, if you're not watching the dub version.

 **"Hello...son."** Zorc Necrophades boomed, glowering at Zarc.

"MOM!?" Ray squeaked in utter horror.

 _"It's been a long time...Ray."_ Creator God of Light Horakhty stated, frowning at her daughter with evident displeasure.

* * *

 **030 Welcome to the fanfiction apocalypse...and I thought the first chapter was funny. XD** **Anyway, here are my responses to the reviews!**

 _ **To Kamen Rider Necrom: Thanks. :3**_

 _ **To Donjusticia: Thanks for your contributions as well, otherwise, this wouldn't be even half as funny! XD**_

 _ **To Ulrich362: Yep, it did. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**_

 _ **Sanokal: You read this. XD**_

 _ **To Raidwing97: XD I'm glad it was. :3**_

 _ **To Epsilon Tarantula: ZARC, I GOT SOME DULL WATER AND SALT MIXED WITH PORKBELLY FOR YOU! YOU WANT SOME?! IT MIGHT BE BETTER THAN KALE!**_

 _ **To Above the Winter Moonlight: Thanks again! :D Here is the next chapter!**_

 _ **To Crystal Chimera: *in hypnotic voice* Yes, please read "Venom's Quest". I will make you read it...make you...make you...make you...also, your parodies are funny as well! :D**_

 _ **To Guest: Here is the next chapter! :D**_

 _ **To XBrain130: Thanks. :D Wow...**_

 _ **To Unformal Sorelle: You, my writer, took the words right out of my mouth! XD**_

 _ **To jonathinstuart: Wow, it's nice your face again! :D I really missed you! Thanks, glad you liked it!**_

 _ **To KuriMaster13: I hope there was a thing between them. FusedShipping forever!**_

 ** _To HunterHQ (cool name by the way): Thanks for your contribution. We hope you enjoy the appearances of Shuzo, Yoko, and Yusho._**

 ** _To TheLazyWhiteCat: AGREED! XD And yes, FUSEDSHIPPING FOREVER!_**

 ** _To ShadowFire10: I know, right?! :D_**

 ** _To_** ** _Leafeon12: XD That sounds like an interesting pairing. XD And thanks!_**

 ** _To mcdinh: This story is heading to insanity. XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!_**

 ** _To Noble Soul of Innocence-Aamuet: I died at the premise. XDDDDDDDDDD_**

 ** _To The Demon Wolf of Chaos: ME TOO! 8D_**

 ** _To Sinking into Ruined Shadows: Well, here it is! Hope you enjoy it! :)_**

 ** _To Shimmering-Sky: Yep. XD_**

 ** _To Kurogane Fang: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it! XD Just please don't use language next time, okay?_**

 ** _To The Rank 5 Ninja: Yeah, this story is a bunch of craziness, but that's why it's funny. XD Glad you enjoyed it! :)_**

 ** _To Ghostkid33: Haha, yeah! We need more FusedShipping! Also, enjoy the reactions of Yoko, Yusho, and Shuzo! :3_**

 ** _To Nox Descious: Banana cream pies sound very yummy! I like to compare it to an apple turnover with ice cream! Either way, it is DELICIOUS! XD_**

 **And now...HERE IS DONJUSTICIA!**

 **Donjusticia: *Snaps his fingers at the totally dazed and confused audience* Hello? Are you all still there? Well, the second part's over now, so I figured I'd respond to some of you guys' reviews from the previous chapter! Here goes!**

 _ **Kamen Rider Necrom: Yes, Kamen Rider Necrom. It IS funny, and it's about to get even funnier!**_

 _ **Donjusticia: Well look at you, good looking! I have never seen such a spot-on review in all my time submitting fics on this website! You deserve a prize, like, a really AMAZING prize for being so completely and utterly awesome!**_

 _ **Ulrich362: It did just happen, AND IT WILL HAPPEN AGAIN!**_

 _ **Sanokal: Genius is what you just read. Pure, unadulterated, GEN**_ _ **IUS!**_

 _ **Raidwing97: Thank you, Raidwing97, THANK YOU!**_

 _ **Epsilon Tarantula: NO M-RATED STUFF FOR YOU!**_

 _ **Above the Winter Moonlight: How's this for a quick update?**_

 _ **Crystal Chimera: Venom's waiting for you Crystal Chimera, *holds up a knife like a yandere* VENOM'S WAITING FOR YOU!**_

 _ **Guest: As you wish. We SHALL continue!**_

 _ **Xbrain130: It is, isn't it.**_

 _ **Unformal Sorrelle: Shun transcends time and space as the greatest big brother who has ever, does now, or will ever exist. Death cannot stop him from protecting Ruri, any more than the laws of space, time, or logic.**_

 _ **jonathinstuart: There is an entire world of Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction awaiting you out there! Embrace it with all your heart and you shall be… well… I don't know if you'll be uplifted… but you WILL be entertained!**_

 _ **KuriMaster13: The Z-man was always crazy. But he also always loved Ray.**_

 _ **HunterHQ: How's this for taking the other characters into account? We even threw in an OC from another fanfic for crying out loud!**_

 _ **TheLazyWhiteCat: ALL HAIL THELAZYWHITECAT!**_

 _ **ShadowFire10: We will MAKE-IT canon! Whether Kazuki Takahashi approves or not!**_

 _ **Leafeon12: Sorry, Yuya and all his other counterparts tried, but their time to emerge is not yet. Maybe in the next part.**_

 _ **mcdinh: Here's what you say about this. "THIS PARODY IS OFFICALLY THE BEST PARODY I HAVE EVER READ, BAR NONE!" Or just, you know, say thank you. ;)**_

 _ **Soul of Innocence – Aamuet: Here, let me resurrect you so the next five sentences can double kill you.**_

 _ **The Demon Wolf of Chaos: So do we, The Demon Wolf of Chaos, so do we.**_

 _ **Sinking Into Ruined Shadows: BIG FAN!**_

 _ **Shimmering-Sky: Hang in there girl. Sanity will return to the Arc-V community eventually. You know… maybe.**_

 _ **KuroganeFang: Thank you very much!**_

 _ **The Rank 5 Ninja: I think I made a typo on that one. I meant to write that Dark Rebellion used to be Assembly Nightingale's BOYFRIEND! Oh well. I guess Dark Rebellion being a girl and Assembly Nightingale being a boy is going to generate another flood of memes.**_

 _ **Ghostkid33: It would get interesting wouldn't it.**_

 _ **Nox Descious: So… what flavor of pie was THIS chapter?**_

 **That's it! And as always, do whatever you like with this, and until then, this is CTA and Donjusticia OUT! AND GOD IS JUST!**

 **AND STAY TUNED NEXT WEEK FOR ZARC AND POTTER PUPPET PALS (not really)! We actually have a different sort of plan in mind...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to insanity! We hope you enjoy your stay here in this...crazy story that somehow has 52 reviews (you guys might be crazier than us). XD**

 **Thank you, Donjusticia, for doing this with me. Also, EXPECT A FUSEDSHIPPING COVERART UP WITHIN THE NEXT FEW DAYS (it'll be on my G+ profile, so check this story info part on my profile for the update. ;)**

 **Anyway, here are his words, AND ENJOY! :D**

 **Donjusticia's Author Note: Critics are RAVING about "Zarc and Ray's Date!"**

 _ **SeriousAnimeFan47: "I have lost all faith in the Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Fandom!" *Points a Duel Disk at himself and proceeds to card himself.***_

 _ **Crazyaboutromance29: "MY EYES! WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST READ!? AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _ **AntonEgo: CorinnetheAnime and Donjusticia have proven that their writing skills are on par with a three-year-old's. But that's only on a good day.**_

 **And this fanfic just keeps getting better! Thank you so much, Corinne, for this opportunity! And thank you for keeping me on the straight and narrow when I started getting a little crazy and over-the-top with some of the jokes! To all of you reading this…I can't think of anything that will prepare you for this so just READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! (YOU COULD DIE OF LAUGHTER!)**

* * *

 _En el capitulo anterior (Previously on Zarc and Ray's date!)_

 _Yuzu: Yuya mi amor...estoy embarazada...y Yuri es el padre! (Yuya, I'm gonna have a baby! And Yuri of all people is the dad!)_

 _Yuya: Yuzu, como puedes enganarme!? (Say what!?)_

 _Y durante el mismo tiempo, en un castillo milles de millas lejos de Yuya y Yuzu... (Meanwhile, thousands of miles away!)_

 _Ruri: *Braiding her hair in her medieval-looking bed-chamber* Sigh...(Sigh)...cuando voy a escaper el locura de mi hermano mayor y ver el mundo con los ojos mios? (When is my crazy brother gonna let me freaking leave this place and let me actually go exploring the outside world?)_

 _Yuto: *Swinging into Ruri's bedroom using a vine* El tiempo es ahora mi amor! (I'm impatient, date me now!)_

 _Ruri: *Spinning around in shock* Yuto!? (The heck, Yuto!? You know how utterly and completely dangerous it is to be here with my overprotective brother keeping watch over me 24/7!)_

 _Yuto: *Taking Ruri's delicate hand into his* Si mi amor! Y con el poder de nuestro relacion romantica, podemos vencer el maldad de Shun Kurosaki! (I don't care! Let's go out!)_

 _Shun: *Bursting through the door of Ruri's bedroom and drawing his sword* El diablo novio! Piensa que puede casarse con mi Hermana minor sin mi permision!? (I am Kurosaki Shun! I am hilarious, and you will quote EVERYTHING I say!)_

 _Yuto: *Crosses swords with Shun while Ruri looks on in horror* El enemigo mio! Esta tiempo, no voy a darle misericordia! (You done goofed, Shun! This time there will be no mercy!)_

 _Ruri: *trying desperately to stop the fighting* Hermano mio, por favor! No es necesario matar el hombre que yo amo! (Shun, you're doing it again. You're doing the thing where you kill anyone who gets within one-hundred meters of me!)_

 _Shun: *Throwing Ruri off himself and proceeding to advance on Yuto* Callate hermana mio! No hay ninguno hombre que puede hablar con el angel mio sin sentiendo el acero de mi espada! (Go back to bed, Ruri. Imma 'bout to cut this foo' who thinks he can even talk to my sister without feeling the steel of my blade!)_

 _Y durante el mismo tiempo en un capilla antiguo (Meanwhile, in some old church)_

 _Leo Akaba: *presiding over a wedding in priestly robes. Kneeling at the altar are Yugo and Selena* Tenga esta mujer para tu esposa por todo tu vida, Yugo? (Do you take this strong independent woman who don't need no man to be your housewife, Yugo?)_

 _Yugo: *Gazing lovingly into Selena's eyes* Si mi padre, con todo me Corazon! (OH, YEAH! I'VE MARRIED ME ANOTHER RIN! SCORE, YUGO!)_

 _Leo Akaba: Y tu, Selena? Tenga esto hombre por todo tu vida? (You good with this, Selena?)_

 _Selena: *A dreamy expression coming over her face* Si mi padre, acepto esto-... (Yep! I'm totally marrying this hunky-...)_

 _Yuri: *bursts through the doors of the chapel before pointing angrily at Selena* MENTIROSA! (Selena, you skank! You promised yourself to me!)_

 _Selena: *Strolling angrily up to Yuri* Como puedes decir que soy una mentirosa cuando tu eras tomando sexo con Yuzu!? (Oh, yeah!? Well, what about you and Yuzu!? That's right, I haven't forgotten about the first part of this skit!)_

 _Yuri: *Sneering at Selena* No puedes casarse con Yugo! (You can't marry Yugo! It's not even canon!)_

 _Selena: *angrily bobbing her head back and forth* Y por que no!? (Oh, yeah!? Well, whatcha gonna do about it!?)_

 _Yuri: *Opens the other chapel door to reveal someone else* No puedes casarse con Yugo, porque el ya tiene una esposa! (Hey, Yugo, say hello to the girl you're ALREADY married to!)_

 _Rin: *Shaking with unholy rage* Voy a matar Yugo! Voy a matar Yugo! VOY A MATAR YUGO! BAKA YUGO! (Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka, Yugo is the biggest baka and imma kill him now.)_

 _Y en un otro lugar! (TRANSITION!)_

 _Zorc: Hola Zarc, soy el diablo, y tu padre! (Nobody killed your father, Zarc, for I, Zorc the Dark One, AM your father!)_

 _Zarc: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Cliché Epic "Star Wars" denial!)_

 _Horakhty: Hija mia! Como puedes quebrantar mi corazon!? (This is funny because Ray's mom is a goddess!)_

 _Ray: Mama Mia! (HELP! It's been about three years since Donjusticia served an LDS mission and he's forgotten most of the Spanish he's learned! He's just hoping none of the readers are native Spanish speakers so they don't notice his atrocious spelling and grammar!)_

* * *

 _"Ray, how many times must I tell you not to go date demons, let alone demon dragons? We talked about this, but yet you have deliberately disobeyed me!"_ Horakhty finished, placing her hands in her hips.

"But, mo-!"

 _"That's it, young lady, no more freetime for you. From now on, you will be grounded from all media, including future tournaments...and you will stay away from Zarc."_

"MOM, THAT'S NOT FAIR! You're worse than dad..."

 _"No 'buts' demigod, child of mine!"_ Horakhty roared, causing Ray to shudder with fear as the ultimate creator god unleashed her full "if-momma-aint-happy-aint-nobody-happy" fury. _"Do you want me to take away your "Madoka Magica" limited edition collector's manga issue again!?"_

"No, ma'am!" Ray squeaked.

 _ **"Now wait just a minute!"** _ Zarc bellowed, standing protectively in front of Ray, much to her relief. _**"Ray's old enough to make her own decisions, and I say that...!"**_

 **How dare you mingle around with a common demigod, young man,"** Zorc Necrophades interrupted with thunder clashing ominously in the background, making Zarc stop with an unnerved frown on his face. **"You call yourself a god and declared to destroy this world...yet I see no traces of darkness or death everywhere."**

"Well, ye-!"

 **I'm not done with you yet, boy!"** Zorc roared. **"First, you go off on that tournament without our permission. You never call, you never write...do you know how worried your mother was!?"**

"Do you know how worried I was, Zarcy-poo?" Zarc's mom, Yubel asked, appearing behind Zarc and causing the young demon/dragon to nearly jump out of his skin.

 _ **"M-m-m-mom!?"** _ Zarc exclaimed, sweat pouring from his scaly face. _**"W-w-w-what a p-p-pleasant surprise! I didn't know you'd be here!"**_

"What's this I hear about you running off with an angel/human/demigod hussy who happens to be the daughter of the sworn enemy of darkness?" Yubel interrogated.

 **"Yes...son!"** Zorc boomed. **"Why don't you explain that and the distinctive lack of destroying the world at the moment?!"**

"Honey, put away your dragon hobbie-horse." Yubel sighed, indicating the dragon between Zorc's legs.

 **"But, honey!"** Zorc whined. **"I love my hobbie-horse! What's wrong with it!?"**

"It makes 4Kids want to censor you." Yubel sighed.

 **"So what? I don't care if some moronic, half-scat studio gets in the way! Zarc will still be punished, one way or another!"**

Zarc winced at his father's scolding tone, lowering his own demonic wings slightly. _**"Oh, boy, here it comes..."**_

 **"NO MORE DRAGONS FOR YOU FOR TEN THOUSAND YEARS, YOU GOT THAT?!"** Zorc bellowed, firmly gripping the handle of the dragon-shaped broomstick he was riding with his left hand while scolding Zarc with his right hand.

 _ **"BUT, DAD!"**_ Zarc whined, protectively hugging his dragon pets.

"You will listen to your father if you know what's good for you, Zarcy-poo!" Yubel scolded, grabbing Zarc by the ear and causing the demon/dragon/hellspawn to yelp in pain.

"Come on, uhm…miss Yubel?" Ray pleaded, addressing Zarc's demonic mom. "Can't you just...?"

 _"YOUNG LADY!"_ Horakhty boomed, creator godly voice echoing across the Fusion Dimension. _"You do NOT get to turn your back on me, and you CERTAINLY do not get to speak with that spawn of darkness!"_

"Mother…I…" Ray protested.

"Listen to your mother, Ray!" Leo Akaba admonished, assuming his regular form once again.

 _ **"So wait a second…"**_ Zarc muttered, looking back-and-forth between the mortal man and his beyond divine godly…wife, _**"…I can understand my parentage, two demons having me, not too hard to understand. But you,"** _ he gestured towards Leo, _**"…and a creator goddess,"** _ he gestured towards Horakhty, _**"...how does that…?"**_ He couldn't figure out what else to say.

 _"Little Leo has a way of bringing out my best features with his holographic technology."_ Horakhty blushed, straightening her golden headdress.

"You've got that right, honey." Leo winked. "Only the best holographic projections for the best and prettiest duel monster spirit."

 _"Ahhhh…thank you, honey."_ Horakhty winked.

"Honey! HONEY!" An enraged voice called from behind Leo. "THE ONLY ONE WHO GET'S TO CALL YOU 'HONEY' IS ME, YOUR WIFE!"

"Oh, boy…here we go." Leo sighed as Himika Akaba strolled up to him, angrily swinging her hips.

 _"Who's this mortal girl?"_ Horakhty snarled, folding her godly arms over her divine chest and glaring down at Leo. _"And how in the name of my own holy name does she have the gall to come in close proximity to you!?"_

"I could ask you the same thing!" Himika snapped, staring daggers at the gigantic godly woman.

 _"I HAPPEN TO BE HIS WIFE!"_ Horakhty growled. _"I did, after all, bear him his daughter, right Leo!?"_ she asked, turning towards the professor, who was beginning to sweat bullets. _"I know you most certainly wouldn't tick me off by knowing a lesser mortal woman when you've already got me!"_

"I know that Leo would never leave the woman who bore his SON and take after a godly hussy like you!"

 _"Leo…what's going on!?"_ Horakhty roared. _"Why is this confused mortal woman convinced she is married to you!?"_

"Yes!" Himika agreed, "Why is an immortal god, of all entities, deluding herself into thinking you would ever fall for her when she's got me to compete with!?"

"Okay…look…" Leo sighed, rubbing the side of his head with agitation, "I was gonna tell you both…once my plan was complete…and it wouldn't have been awkward…"

 _"WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN AWKWARD!?"_ Horakhty bellowed.

"How exactly were you going to make the revelation that you were secretly married to her NOT awkward!?" Himika snarled, grabbing Leo by the throat.

"Oh, come on, honey bun!" Leo gagged, "I had amnesia for fourteen years!"

 _"THE ONLY PERSON YOU GET TO CALL 'HONEY BUN' IS ME!"_ Horakhty growled, joining Himika in grabbing Leo by the…well, not exactly his throat…but more like his entire body in her massive divine hand.

"I was planning to fuse the two of you," Leo gagged, "once my Arc Area project was complete. Then we could have been a complete family and you could have become Creator God of Light Himika!"

Neither Himika nor Horakhty seemed happy about this. It was really a marvel that Leo was managing to survive the combined wrath of his two wives.

 _ **"I still don't get how you got with a goddess in the first place."**_ Zarc mumbled. _**"For that matter, I'm still pretty foggy on the details of Ray's origin story in general."**_

"There's a perfectly air-tight, eloquently written, heartbreakingly tragic yet at the same time gripping and even beautifully comedic at the right times exposition dump that explains all of that AND appeases 100% of the Yu-Gi-Oh fan base." Leo gagged, struggling to stay alive. "And CorinnetheAnime is going to explain it to us in this flashback!"

Said writer huffed at this. "ME? Why do I have to do this?"

 _"BECAUSE THAT'S YOUR JOB!"_ Horakhty yelled back, making the winged cat cringe for a bit.

"Alright, alright, fine. Here," she quickly flipped through the script again, finding the right page for Leo to read, "your backstory starts right around here if everyone wants an explanation."

Leo adjusted his invisible glasses and squinted (despite stil being squeezed in Horakhty's hand). "Hmm...rainy day...sudden appearance of light...divine goddess...wait, THIS ISN'T AT ALL HOW WE MET!"

"Hey, it's enough pressure as it is to be a writer, so don't complain to me, go complain to the director of this...which...is me...ah, forget this, just please read this thing so that I don't have to break the fourth wall anymore," Corinne declared, stuffing the script in Leo's hands, then walking out of sight before he could get a chance to reply.

 _ **"Note to self: never hire a winged cat as an agent."**_ Zarc muttered while Leo cleared his throat.

"Alright, where were we...ah, yes, how I met your mother, Ray," Leo announced, much to Himika's disapproval. "It was on a cold, rainy day like this one, one that was cold and dark and da-!"

"It's not raining today," Ray interjected.

"And dangerous! Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal had just finished, and the mobs of angry fans outside were demanding something better. Something that could rehash all the best elements of many previous Yu-Gi-Oh spin-offs."

"You'd better believe we were!" Shun interjected, assuming his somewhat less-powerful (yet equally overprotective) big brother form.

"It was a dark time for us new Yu-Gi-Oh characters, and so, while the mobs raged outside, I decided to seek refuge at the Exposition Café in the United World." He paused for a moment, giving some time for Yubel to fuss over Zarc's messy unprofessional demonic hair. "That's when I met him," Leo rumbled. "A strange dark figure of unbelievable power who began warning me of events to come."

"That person was me." Shun explained, stepping forward. "As the supreme god above all other Yu-Gi-Oh gods, I had received a premonition that Leo's next move could prove the undoing of a series whose ratings were barely holding on by a thread. So I warned him not to enter the Exposition Café, lest by doing so, he would become the means by which great calamities would come forth!"

"I, however, ignored him." Leo murmured. "I was cold and fearful for my life, so I entered the café for food and shelter. And then...I met her." His eyes assumed a more dreamy expression as Horakhty stepped in to finish the story.

 _"Even though he was only a mortal man, he was so intelligent, and his full head of hair was so luxuriant, (and I was, frankly, so lonely),"_ she added under her breath, _"...that I couldn't resist him! We boded over a cup of coffee and talked about our respective features."_

"She suggested I go into making Real Solid Vision technology." Leo sighed. "And I never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever regretted the decision...until, you know, I accidently helped a demon nearly destroy the entire world."

 _"So now you know the story."_ Horakhty sighed.

 _ **"How did Ray come about?"**_ Zarc repeated, annoyed that his question STILL hadn't been answered.

"Oh...well...that..." Leo stuttered, looking embarrassed. "...well...you know...us..."

 _"...in the room..."_ Horakhty added.

"...a couple shots of Tequila..." Leo reminisced.

 _"...funny stuff can happen."_ Horakhty finished.

"I'll tell you about it when you're a few billion years older." Yubel promised, patting her sonny-wunny on the head.

 _ **"Yeah...though now I already sorta know that part,"**_ Zarc mumbled under his breath.

 **"Either way, now that that's over, THIS RELATIONSHIP IS OFFICIALLY OVER!"** Zorc thundered, stomping over to separate the two lovers, much to their protests.

 _"You will never see each other again!"_ Horakhty added, also advancing towards them.

"Is this it...for us?" Ray whimpered, clinging to Zarc.

 _ **"No!"**_ Zarc proclaimed with determination, clenching his draconic/demon fist. _**"We are not going down! I still haven't even gotten to marrying you yet!"**_

"YOU HAVEN'T GOTTEN TO WHAT YET!?" Yubel roared, morphing into Yubel the Ultimate Nightmare, and glaring down at her suddenly cowering hellspawn of a son.

 _"YOU WERE GONNA LET ZARC DO WHAT TO YOU!?"_ Leo, Horakhty, and Himika screamed in unison at Ray, causing the teenage to young adult (still not sure how old she is) demigod angel to shrink with fear.

 _ **"D-d-did I say marriage?"**_ Zarc whimpered to Horakhty, Leo, and Himika. " _ **N-n-no, I-I-I would...well, not in the sense of..."**_

 **"YOU WOULDN'T DISRESPECT HER AND OFFER HER AS A SACRIFICE LIKE ALL THOSE OTHER GIRLS YOU WENT OUT WITH!?"** Zorc rumbled at his son.

"Wait...you still practice sacrifices!?" Ray huffed, stamping angrily on Zarc's dragon toe.

 _ **"Ouch!"**_ Zarc yelped, hopping up and down on one foot. _**"It was only with one girl I dated way back when!"**_

Ray looked at him.

 _ **"Okay..."**_ Zarc admitted, _**"it was with two...three...one thousand-ish girls...OH, COME ON!"**_ he bellowed. _ **"I'M A DEMONIC HELLSPAWN! WHAT DO YOU EXPECT FROM ME!?"**_

 _"SEE!?"_ Horakhty scolded. _"THIS IS EXACTLY WHAT I TOLD YOU WOULD HAPPEN IF YOU WENT OUT WITH A DEMON LIKE HIM rather than that wonderful dentist MY honey bun,"_ she glanced at Himika, _"...introduced you to."_

"Well...sure, he needs a little fixing up," Ray admitted, "...but you can't seriously..."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY MY PERFECT-IN-EVERY-WAY-SAVE-FOR-HIS-TASTE-IN-WOMEN DEMONIC SON NEEDS FIXING!" Yubel the Ultimate Nightmare roared at Ray, shutting the semi-divine pan-dimensional waifu up mid-sentence.

 **"THAT DOES IT!"** Zorc thundered, **"WE, THE DIVINE PANTHEON OF ENRAGED AND UNREASONABLE PARENTS, WITH OUR DIVINE POWERS, DO HEREBY SENTENCE ZARC AND RAY TO ETERNAL TIME-OUTS IN THEIR OWN SEPARATE ROOMS..."** he leaned his demonic face in so he was facing both the cowering teens, **"...AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!"**

 _ **"B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-..."**_ Zarc and Ray stammered in unison, clinging to each other with desperation.

 _"NO MORE ROMANCE NOVELS AND FANFICS FOR YOU, YOUNG LADY!"_ Horakhty bellowed.

 **"FROM NOW ON, YOU DO NOT GET TO HAVE ANY MORE INTERNET PRIVILEGES!"** Zorc roared.

"EVEN THOUGH I HAVE NEVER MET YOU AND AM NOT EVEN YOUR BIOLOGICAL MOTHER, I'M STILL UNBELIEVABLY ANGRY AND DESIRIOUS TO INFLICT THE HARSHEST PUNISHMENT IMAGINABLE ON YOU!" Himika added.

"I AM OFFICIALLY BURNING THOSE DESIGNER MAGAZINES OF THOSE GIRLS I FOUND IN YOUR BEDROOM!" Yubel threatened.

Ray looked at Zarc with an angry expression.

 _ **"I...AM...A...DEMON!"**_ Zarc repeated, throwing his demonic clawed hands into the air.

"IT IS AGAINST THE WILL OF ALMIGHTY SHUN THAT THESE TWO CHARACTERS SHOULD BE A SHIPPING PAIR!" Shun proclaimed, his godly voice echoing across the cosmos.

"ONCE I FUSE THE DIMENSIONS TOGETHER, YOU WILL NEVER SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN!" Leo added.

"You're gonna fuse the dimensions?" Yubel asked Leo.

"Yeah, why?" Leo asked.

"Oh, nothing." Yubel shrugged, "It's just something I tried to do way back when, with a copy of Super Polymerization."

"Wait..." Leo paused, "...you can fuse the dimensions just by using Super Polymerization!? THEN WHAT THE HECK HAVE I BEEN DOING WASTING MY TIME WITH THE STUPID ARC-AREA PROJECT!? Hey, Zarc?" he excitedly called, "you still have Yuri's copy of Super Polymerization!?"

 _ **"I'm not giving it to you!"**_ Zarc protested, giving Ray, who was still mad at him, a very tight and protective squeeze. All the other divine and not-so-divine parents gasped at the indecent display of public affection.

 _ **"THAT IS IT!"**_ All the parents and one divine internet meme generating older brother roared in unison. _**"BOTH OF YOU WILL NOW PREPARE TO FACE YOUR PUNISHMENT FOR ALL ETERNITY!"**_

The gods, two mortal parents, and godly brother advanced on Zarc and Ray, who were cowering in unfathomable fear.

"No..no...NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ray screamed, bracelets suddenly glowing with immense light which enveloped herself and Zarc.

What happened next...shocked both everyone in the room AND the fandom.

As the light faded away, instead of Zarc and Ray standing and holding each other, there were four boys and four girls instead, known as...well, you know their names by now, so why bother?

Okay, fine, their names were Yuya, Yuto, Yugo, Yuri, Yuzu, Ruri, Rin, and Serena. But what was even weirder...was that they were no longer in the cafe.

Instead, every person involved in the previous chapter was standing on a massive floating island in the middle of dimensional vortex space. Surrounding the island, a massive floating sea stretched out into the distance with all four of the dimensions orbiting the landmass in the distance.

"What...happened?" Yuya asked, coming to.

"Can't...remember." Yuto groaned, getting up from the ground next to Yuya before suddenly realizing something. "Hey.. wait a moment! Am I finally not a ghost!? Do I finally get to have some screen time!?"

"YUTO-KUN!" Ruri cheered, charging at Yuto and tackling him to the ground.

"GET...OFF...HER!" Shun bellowed, foaming at the mouth and charging at his soon-to-be-dead best bro who dared reciprocate his sister's misguided affection.

"Where's that baka, Yugo!?" Rin snarled, angrily stomping her feet. "I've been holding in a lecture about each and every one of his flaws for the last ten hours, and I'm about to let it all out on him!"

"RIN!" Yugo joyfully exclaimed, glomping Selena and attempting to kiss her before she angrily upper-catted him fifty feet into the air.

"I'M STILL NOT RIN!" Selena snarled as Yugo slammed back into the ground.

"But, Rin!" Yugo protested.

"Uhm...Yugo, could you please just stop and take a second to look at our hair colors?" Yuzu whimpered.

"RIN?" Yugo exclaimed, suddenly turning his attention to Yuzu.

"NO...WAIT...PLEASE...I'M...!" Yuzu panicked as Yugo began charging towards her. The second he got within three feet of her, however, Yuzu let out a panicked shriek before warping the confused hormone-blinded Synchro duelist fifty meters away into the sea.

"That...cheating...baka...got off...too...easy!" Rin growled, freezing the surrounding area with her unholy tsundere rage.

"Where's Yuri?" Selena asked, counting the different counterparts and noticing they were missing one. Suddenly, her question was answered when she heard a voice behind her.

"OH, YURI!" Yuri announced in an exaggerated female voice while playing with a set of action figures, which consisted of Dragon Boy Yuri, Bracelet Girl Selena, Bracelet Girl Rin, Bracelet Girl Ruri, and Bracelet Girl Yuzu. "You are SO much more amazing than those STUPID counterparts of yourself," he had the action figure Bracelet Girls exclaim. "Can we be your personal maids and servants for the rest of our miserable existence!?"

"Ha!" Yuri had action figure Dragon Boy Yuri say in an epic voice, "You foolish chicks are lucky that I, the greatest villain in all the multiverse, even condescend to notice you! Begone, foolish mortals! I have some genocide to get back to because I'm so utterly amazing and fantastic!"

"BUT, YURI!" The action figure Bracelet Girls protested, "WE WORSHIP YOU! Even if you're evil, we just can't overcome our utter and all-consuming passionate feelings for you! Please let us be your personal group of woman slaves! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEAAAAAAAAAAASE!"

"Oh, all right." Action figure Yuri acquiesced, "Even though I am so awesome I have no need for my own personal harem like every other given male anime protagonist, I shall deign to grant your miserable groveling like the generous dark lord I am."

"YAAAAAAAAAAAY! WE LOVE YOU, YURI!" The action figure bracelet girls exclaimed before Yuri started banging the action figures together like they were kissing while making weird slurping and kissing noises. Suddenly, a shadow passed over him and Yuri looked up to see Serena staring down at him.

"Yeah...we...love...you...Yuri..." He muttered before chucking some of his action figures into the sea while loudly bellowing. "OH, WE'RE SPLIT AGAIN!? WOW! I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE! WHELP, BACK TO DOING THE AWESOME EVIL THINGS I USUALLY DO IN MY SPARE TIME, WHICH MOST DEFINITELY DOES NOT INVOLVE PLAYING WITH MINIATURE REPLICAS OF THIS SERIE'S MAIN CAST LIKE SOME WEIRD LONELY CREEP, BECAUSE I AM SOOOOOOOOOO AWESOME THAT I DON'T NEED ANY FRIENDS OR GIRLFRIENDS! WHOO! SINGLE LIFE, BABY!"

Serena glared darkly, snatching up one of the figurines (one of herself), much to his protests. "You...play...with...DOLLS?!"

Yuri glowered in return, his eyes glowing as he snatched the Serena doll back. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Like I said, I have totally evil plans to do, plans that do not involve any of you or the weaker counterparts, so ta-ta till later!"

Serena drew her fist back, her bracelet glowing as she grew ready to punch him. "HOW DARE YOU, OOH, I'LL KILL YOU ON THR SPOT, CABBAGE HEAD!"

Yuri yawned in return, catching the girl's superpowered punch with one hand. "Like I said, I have no business with any of you idiots, so good-...wait, where's the Rin figurine?"

"RIN, I FOUND YOU!" Serena, Yuri, and everyone else all turned their heads to the guilty banana-blueberry-haired boy, who was tenderly holding the doll of his love interest against his chest. "I will never leave you again!"

Yugo hugged the tiny action figure of his waifu, tenderly planting a kiss on its plastic head, unaware that Rin was freezing the nearby area with her mere presence as she angrily approached Yugo.

"Do you know..." she breathed, eyes glowing with demonic yellow light as she threatened to assume her Dark Signer form from "Signs of Renewal", "...what I'm about to do to you!?"

"Whatever it is, it's not going to be nearly as bad as what I'm about to do to this punk!" Shun growled, slowly strangling Yuto as he held him in the air by his throat with one hand, while Ruri angrily whined and pounded him in the back with her little sister fists.

"Big brother!" she whined. "Don't rough him up too much! I'm not done with him yet!"

"YEAH!" Yugo agreed, "I still have to get back at him for taking Rin away from me!"

"ARE YOU COLOR BLIND OR SOMETHING!?" Rin roared, grabbing Yugo by his spikey hair and proceeding to flip him in the air, repeatedly slamming him into the sandy ground like the Hulk did with Loki. "He's not Yuri, he's Yuto! AND FOR THE LAST FREAKING TIME! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO'S RIN!"

"You're Rin, too?" Yugo groaned when Rin had finished ground-pounding him, looking back-and-forth from the Rin who had recently beat him up to the other three Rins standing nearby...and the tiny plastic Rin he was currently cuddling in his hands.

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT!?" Rin bellowed, blowing Yugo flat on his back as the force of her scorned woman screams began compacting Yugo into a 2-dimensional figure. And THAT was only the beginning of her 10 volume lecture.

"Uhm...guys...more important question..." Yuzu nervously began, looking around the strange space. "...where the heck are we!?"

"Oh...well...this is kind of my happy place." Ray's voice suddenly muttered from within the bracelets of the four girls.

"Huh!?" All four girls suddenly exclaimed, looking down at their respective pieces of jewelry.

"Yeah..." Ray's voice admitted from within the bracelets, "I was kind of getting stressed, so I thought I'd take a break and let you guys handle things while I chilled out in your bracelets and enjoyed the tranquil scenery of the space between dimensions."

 _ **"She does that a lot."**_ Zarc's somewhat annoyed voice called within the souls of the four boys. _**"It completely ruined our first date in the United Dimension."**_

Ray huffed in return. "Yeah, well, the past's the past. Hopefully, we won't be interrupted now."

"Wait, if this place is for us...then how the heck is SHUN here as well?" Yugo questioned rudely, which earned him another literal death glare from Rin.

"I actually...have no idea," Ray concluded. "Maybe it's because of his Zexal Morph?"

Zarc muttered in continuation, much to Shun's irritation. _**"That is way too overpowered."**_

"Why does everybody have so much trouble grasping the extent of my powers?" Shun griped, dropping a very blue Yuto to the ground. "I keep telling everybody I'm Kurosaki Shun! Physics, logic, and the plot do NOT apply to me!"

 _ **"BUT THEY CERTAINLY APPLY TO OUR CHILDREN, EVEN IF THEY EACH HAVE SPLIT INTO FOUR PIECES RESPECTIVELY!"** _ Horakhty, Leo, Himika, Zorc, and Yubel bellowed in unison, appearing above the eight counterparts heads and descending onto the island. _**"WE'RE FINISHING THIS SICKENING LOVE FEST NOW!"**_

"Guys!" Yuya protested, jumping between the counterparts and their kind-of-parents while spreading his arms out in a gesture of peace. "We don't have to fight! I'm sure that this is all just a big misunderstanding that we can work out with a bunch of silly jokes, glowing smiley faces, and dancing hippos!"

"You, young man," Leo snarled, "...have been coming WAY too close to Yuzu to appease me with your entertainment dueling!"

"Who's Yuzu?" Yuya asked, scratching his head with confusion.

"Uhm...the girl you've been moving heaven and earth to find and rescue?" Selena asked.

"The girl who inspired you to never give up and keep fighting?" Yuto added.

"The girl you wrote that letter for?" Yugo contributed.

"The one for whom your undying passion is limitless?" Ruri asked.

"That chick who nearly stole Yugo from me?" Rin mumbled under her breath.

"T-t-the one who you might l-l-l-love?" Yuzu nervously whimpered, blushing tomato red.

"Yeah...not ringing a bell." Yuya shrugged. "But it sounds like someone who would definitely NOT ever be my girlfriend. So hey," he called to the divine force of parents. "How about we settle this with a duel? Then we can all smile, laugh, and go home happy when I beat you all!"

"We already did a duel in the last chapter," Shun muttered, crossing his arms.

 **"BESIDES, WHAT ARROGANCE MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT US?!"** Zorc roared; Yuya was not very happy with this.

"Well, there has to be some way to settle this," he added, but then noticed Leo cracking his knuckles, "but not through violence or dividing us up forever!"

 _"There is NO OTHER WAY!"_ Horakhty boomed, raising her hand. _"Now, ARE YOU READY FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT?!"_

"I'm not letting you separate me from my waifu!" Yuto epically proclaimed, front flipping forward and bravely facing the godly opposition, ragged resistance cape billowing out behind him and causing both Ruri and Rubythelazywhitecat (or whatever her pen name nowadays is) to swoon with delight.

"YEAH!" Yugo agreed, protectively hugging Rin just the way she secretly liked it. "Nobody threatens to punish my queen!"

"I'm still..." Rin blushed, folding her arms against her chest while trying to ignore the thrill she was getting from Yugo's affection, "...angry with you."

"You'd better believe a strong independent female lead character like me isn't going to be intimidated by gods like you!" Selena agreed, pulling out her own Duel Disk.

"I'm just gonna hang back and watch you dorks fail one by one before I squash you all with my sheer epic evilness." Yuri smirked, lazily putting his hands behind his head.

"I-I-I guess I can be a relevant character and h-h-h-help." Yuzu stammered, nervously tip-toeing next to Selena while maintaining a healthy distance from both Yugo and Yuri.

"Ladies and gentlemen, It's time to rev up your kattobingu into hyperdrive and get your game on while believing in the heart of the cards!" Yuya agreed, activating his own Duel Disk.

 _"Oh, come on!"_ Horakhty laughed. _"It's pointless for you mortal fools to resist us! I LITERALLY just have to stand on the duel field, and I automatically win!"_

 **"She does that a lot."** Zorc grumbled.

 _"So anyway..."_ Horakhty sighed, proceeding to take a step forward, _"...I'll just..."_ But before she could set her foot down, everyone suddenly heard a vibration emanating from inside one of the pockets of her long flowing robes.

 _"Hang on a sec."_ Horakhty sighed, pulling out a massive, divine cell phone. _"Yes? Creator God speaking. Armytile? WHAT DO YOU MEAN DARKNESS INVITED YOU TO A PARTY!? I thought I made it clear I did not want you within fifty meters of that bony Dark Lord! No! NO, I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION LAST WEEK! I specifically told you I needed you to look after your younger siblings/components, Hamon, Uria, and Raviel! What!? Already gone! YOU GET BACK TO THE HEAVENLY TEMPLE RIGHT NOW, OR I'LL..."_ Suddenly, there was a click and beeping sound on the other end.

 _"She hanged up on me!"_ Horakhty snarled, her divine face flushing with anger. _"Ok... change of plans. Leo!"_ she called. _"Our other teenage daughter is acting rebellious again!"_

"Armityle?" Leo sighed.

 _"Armityle."_ Horakhty agreed. _"I'm gonna need your help with her. We'll scold Ray once we get back."_

"OH NO, YOU DON'T!" Himika snarled, grabbing Leo's arm, "I'm not leaving the two of you alone! I'm coming with Leo!"

 _"Ugh...fine!"_ Horakhty sighed, _"We'll stop for some marriage counseling, discipline Armityle, and THEN punish Ray once we get back! Think you can handle them while we're gone?"_ Horakhty called to Zorc as she, Leo, and her rival began ascending up a column of divine light into the heavens.

 **"With pleasure."** Zorc sneered, cracking his demonic knuckles.

"I will referee this duel... and make sure Yuto doesn't come to close to Ruri." Shun growled, eyeing his sister and his sister's friend who almost became a friend with benefits.

"And I will offer Zorc some helpful guidance and support." Yubel offered, sitting down before pulling out a bucket of popcorn.

 **"Thanks, honey."** Zorc smiled before summoning an army of tormented demonic souls, which coalesced into a single, flaming, black Duel Disk on one of his massive arms. **"LET'S DUEL!"**

"I THOUGHT WE AGREED THAT WE ALREADY DID A DUEL!" Corinne flew out from nowhere, crossing her paws in annoyance. "THIS IS SCANDALOUS, SCANDALOUS, YOU HEAR?!"

 _ **"Well, you and Donjusticia are the writers, and this is what it has escalated to in the Arc-V fandom,"**_ Zarc rumbled lowly.

"OKAY, FINE! WHERE IS THE SCRIPT?!"

"Leo still has it," Ray muttered in return, making the winged cat face-palm.

"Well, I'll make a new one then." Corinne muttered, snapping her claws and forming a piece of script papers from mid-air. "Okay...okay...hmm...ah, here we go."

The duel was intense and earth-shattering...literally. The power of the love of Zarc and Ray v.s. the overbearing, dark, super evil god, Zorc, broke SO many laws of psychics that in the end, one could only describe the remains of the event as that of a NOT converted Discord's (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) doing.

"Oh, dear!" Pinkie Pie whimpered, hopping into Yuzu's arms.

"Don't worry, little pony." Yuzu promised. "I'll protect you."

 **"I'LL BEGIN THIS EARTH-SHATTERING EPIC FINAL DUEL!"** Zorc boomed, drawing his opening hand. **"I'll start by summoning Thief King Bakura, the Millennial Items, the cursed souls of Kul Elna, ten thousand sacrificial offerings, and one big, fat, crazy occultist in attack mode before sacrificing all of them to summon ME! _ZORC NECROPHADES_!"**

As the wailing sacrificial offerings vanished away, Zorc pounded onto the duel field, darkness gathering around him. Next to him, the holographic indicator displaying his ATK skyrocketed so quickly, that eventually the poor indicator just yelped, "HOLY MOTHER OF HORAKHTY!" before exploding in a blast of holographic dust as Zorc's power climbed to unfathomable levels.

 **"And with that I end my turn."** Zorc declared. **"NOW, FEEL MY WRATH, MORTALS!"** he bellowed, causing Pinkie Pie to shiver in Yuzu's arms.

"Uhm...I guess it's...m-m-m-m-my turn." Yuzu whimpered. "Draw!"

The second she pulled a card from the top of her deck, her bracelet suddenly flashed, causing Yuto, Yuri, and Yugo to all warp fifty meters away before falling into the surrounding sea one by one.

"Maybe you should let me handle this one." Yuya soothed, shoving his totally platonic acquaintance away while beginning his turn. "Using the power of Gagaga Magician's uncle and Gagaga Magician's other uncle," he declared, shamelessly stealing a joke from Azzyfox's Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V Abridged, "...I set the Pendulum Scale in order to summon my Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon!"

"Oh, yeah!" Odd-Eyes roared, leaping onto the duel field."Now, this is the epic battle I've been waiting for! Shall I destroy that pathetic rival demon master!?" Odd-Eyes growled, his feral draconic instincts taking over as he drooled over the thought of tearing Zorc from limb to limb.

"Nope!" Yuya laughed. "I have an even better idea! I activate Smile World!" he proclaimed, activating the card that all the Yu-Gi-Oh fans "loved" to death.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Odd-Eyes screamed in agony as his expression was forced into assuming a crazy smiley derp face against his will.

 **"Uhm...what's this supposed to do?"** Zorc asked, looking confused.

"Don't you NOT want to destroy anything anymore?" Yuya eagerly asked, smiling with an extremely naïve and dorky smile.

 **"Uhm...no, actually."** Zorc replied. **"In fact, this spell card only reminds me of the things I want to destroy the most!"**

"But...but..." Yuya gasped, "...IT WORKED ON EDO!"

 **"Edo was an idiot."** Zorc replied. **"Not like me."**

"Oh, well, in that case!" Yuya countered, "I summon Entermate Anti-Zorc Hippo! This card allows me to automatically pull victory from out of nowhere by summoning another crazy Odd-Eyes Fusion that has never before existed in my Extra Deck!"

"ILLEGAL MOVE!" Shun bellowed, negating the effect of Yuya's card with his power. "NO PLOT DEVICE CARDS!"

"B-b-b-b-b-but my deck!" Yuya gasped. "99% of it is lame Deus ex Machina cards I pull from thin air!"

"Sorry, but the rules WILL be enforced this time!" Shun growled. "At least, when it comes to you. Zorc can do whatever the heck he wants because he's a god."

"Well, darn." Yuya sighed. "I guess I'm out of ideas. If only there was a sweet innocent girl I've known throughout my entire life who could get an Action Card for me..."

"Uhm...Yuya?' Yuzu asked.

"...IF ONLY SOMEONE WHO WAS LOYAL, STRONG, HELPFUL, AND CARING COULD HELP ME IN MY TIME OF NEED!" Yuya rambled on, not noticing Yuzu.

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yuya?" Yuzu whimpered, torn between her desire to help her senpai and her crippling shyness.

"I WOULD MARRY THAT GIRL ON THE SPOT! NO QUESTIONS ASKED! ESPECIALLY IF SHE HAD PINK HAIR! DID I MENTION I LOVE PINK HAIR!?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Yuzu squealed, going absolutely crazy but unable to bring herself to make a confession.

"But I guess that girl doesn't exist, so I'll let Yuto take over." Yuya sighed. "Take it away, old buddy."

Said Xyz counterpart face-palmed, snuggling up affectionately next to Ruri. "Yuya, you're a good kid, but you can be a huge idiot sometimes."

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" Shun bellowed upon seeing the cute public affection, raising his hand to intervene.

"But, Shun, he's my TOTO!"

"HE'S NOBODY'S TOTO ON MY WATCH!"

"CAN WE PLEASE JUST GET ON WITH THE DUEL?!" Odd-Eyes and Serena screamed in unison, much to everyone else's (except Zorc) surprise.

"We'll finish this later." Yuto whispered in Ruri's ear, causing Ruri to giggle with delight and Shun's hair to ignite like molten magma. "Alright, Zorc! I don't know if you knew this, but I am the coolest protagonist in this entire series..."

"HEY!" Yuri protested.

"...and I'm about to show you why!"

 _ **"Good work, Yuto!"**_ Zarc agreed. _**"Now that that idiot Yuya is done with his stupid egao, let's unleash darkness together!"**_

"Oh, yeah!" Yuto agreed. "I'll start be destroying two copies of my own Trap Cards in order to summon them from the Graveyard and overlay them into the dankest dragon gangster in the known multiverse! Dark Rebellion Homie Xyz Dragon!"

"YO, WHAT UP, DOGS 'N' CATS?! THIS IS DRXYZD BRINGIN' DOWN DA HOUSE!" The TOTALLY radical and super cool dragon of darkness roared out, wearing his signature bling.

Odd-Eyes groaned in exasperation. "NO, NOT YOU! PLEASE STOP YOUR HIPSTER FACADE! IT'S GETTING ANNOYING!"

"Well, if ya got a problem with my rappin' style, then talk to the hand!" Dark Rebellion fired back, giving a "peace out" sign. "WHO'S READY TA RAP?!"

Yuto shook his head. "You should focus more on taking Zorc Necrophades down. He's the opponent for now."

"Nah, dawg! I got this!" DRXYZD-man jammed, busting out into a rap.

 _DRXYZD: Zorc-man, yo, come on down, I aint messin' with ya, bro,_

 _I'm gonna be detaching my materials and making my ATK grow!_

 _I'm droppin sick beats, dawg, I don't need to take a rest!_

 _Imma let ol' Gale sing right now, cause that girl is the best! WORD!_

 _Yuto: You got this, Ruri! Show em why we're the best shipping pair!_

 _Ruri: Awwww, yeah! Come on out! Lyrical Luscinia Assembly Nightingale!_

 _Shun: I DO NOT APPROVE!_

 _Lyrical Luscinia Assembly Nightingale: Yo man, this is Gale, and we both ain't got no time!_

 _To be messin' with ya, fool, when me and DRXYZD are both droppin' dimes!_

 _We gonna strike ya off the list! You know we gonna win the day,_

 _And after we're done schooling you, we might just overlay!_

The two Xyz homies and their monsters both folded their arms when they had finished their rap, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Assembly Nightingale having successfully weakened Zorc with their sick beat. However, the dark demon had a rap of his own!

"I can't rap. I can think of Zorc saying something of them getting schooled, but that's it," CorinnetheAnime remarked, laughing her head off.

"Okay..." Donjusticia replied with a sigh, "...I'll take care of this..."

 _Zorc Necrophades (The BIG Daddy): Yo! Bring it down now! Awww, yeah!_

 _Yo dawgs, don't be fools, I ain't playing your silly game!_

 _I'm a mad demon, Yo! And you mortals are really lame!_

 _I'm the king of all Darkness, man, can't you see my crown?_

 _So sit in that corner, fool, 'cause I'm takin' your LPs DOWN!_

Gasping in astonishment at Zorc's epic improv skills, Ruri, Yuto, DRXYZD, LLAN, Odd-Eyes, Yuya, and all the other counterparts who hadn't begun their turns yet were collectively blown away as their shared Life Points dropped to just a measly 100.

"No way!" Yuto gasped. "Zorc can't be beaten by egao OR epic style!? What can possibly beat him, then!?"

"If we're gonna beat a demon, we're going to need a well thought out and carefully executed master plan." Rin said, stepping forward and activating her own Duel Disk.

"That's my girl!" Ray cheered from within her bracelet. "Show these boys how it's done!"

Rin smirked, starting her turn. "I Synchro Summon, using monsters in me hand due to plot convenience, Winter Witch - Baka Bell!"

"BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA!" The white witch (no, not the one from Narnia) trilled, holding a giant icy mallet in her hands. There was a rather...unnatural gleam in her eyes, one that made even Zorc sweatdrop.

"AWESOME MOVE, RIN!" Yugo proclaimed, giving a thumbs up...to Yuzu.

"YUGO BAKA BAKA!" Rin and Baka Bell screamed in unison, the former kneeing him in the stomach.

While Yugo writhed on the ground, Rin continued with her master plan.

"Next..." Rin continued hopping on the back of her monster and surfing through the air because she's a total beast, "...because I AM such a total beast, I will tune two more Wind Witches in my hand together in order to Synchro Summon the Synchro Tuner Monster, Wind Witch Indifferent Bell!"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO SENPAI!" A pale witch wearing a white, bell-shaped dress humphed remarked, folding her arms over her chest.

"And now..." Rin continued, jumping off her monster without thinking, just to look even more epic, "Imma tune those two suckers together in order to perform an Accel-Synchro Summon! COME FORTH, THE ULTIMATE MONSTER IN MY DECK! WIND WITCH ICE-COLD TSUNDERE BELL!"

"It's not like I'm Synchro Summoning myself for you...or anything, you baka!" Rin's monster, who was most DEFINITELY the White Witch from Narnia grumbled before catching Rin just before she splattered onto the ground.

"NOW MEET YOUR DOOM, DEMON!" Rin roared, charging at Zorc while riding on the back of her monster while unleashing all the power of her and her monster's wintery storm of scolding. "HELL HATH NO FURY LIKE MY ICE-COLD WRATH!"

 **"Then you obviously haven't met Yubel."** Zorc replied, to which Yubel nodded her head in approval, while munching on another handful of popcorn and generally not being too relevant to the plot. _**"I activate the Counter tTap card from my deck, Only Pretending to Listen to Your Lecture, in order to ignore you, take no damage, and return your monster into it's lesser form."**_

"WHAT!?" Rin exclaimed, unable to believe that her harshness had no effect on Zorc. Getting blasted off her monster by her sheer incredulity, Rin fell through the air and into Yugo's outstretched arms before Wind Witch Ice-Cold Tsundere Bell morphed into Rin's usual Wind Witch Winter Bell.

"Well...that didn't work." Winter Bell tinkled morosely.

"DON'T WORRY, RIN!" Yugo epically proclaimed. "I'll fix this!"

Drawing in an epic way that he needed no Duel Runner to make it more epic, Yugo declared, "ALSO THROUGH PLOT CONVENIENCE, I SYNCHRO SUMMON CLEAR WING SYNCHRO DRAGON!"

The blazing white-and-black bumblebee of a dragon spiraled down to the ground, ending at a screeching halt upon noticing Dark Rebellion.

"Great, it's you again."

"Ya better see it to buh-lieve it, rad-C!" DR whistled, throwing his claws down as a gesture.

"MY EARS ARE BLEEDING, MAKE IT STOP!" Odd-Eyes screeched, much to Clear Wing's annoyance.

"Ok, Yugo..." Clear Wing instructed, carefully analyzing the situation while trying to filter out how annoying his brothers were, "...so far, we know that Zorc can't be taken out either with smiles, epic rhymes, or sheer brute nagging force. However, I believe that we can use that against him! I'll try to draw out one of his weaknesses in order for him to activate one of his multiple vaguely defined effects before using my own effect negation effect to blow him the heck up and take his ATK before attacking him...er...directly."

"Aint nobody got time for that!" Yugo countered, recklessly charging forward. "I Summon Speed Roid Casino Dice in order to use its effect to Instantaneously morph my Clear Wing into your even more epic Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!"

"YUGO, YOU IDIOT!" Clear Wing screamed, "Casino Dice's effect only works if you roll straight sevens three times on a 200-sided dice! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN MAKE THIS WORK!"

"That's why there's plot armor!" Yugo enthusiastically countered, rolling three 200-sided dice.

"I always knew Yugo was an idiot." Yuri sighed.

"GO, DICE ROLL!" Yugo cheered, earning him Duke Devlin's approval.

"It's never gonna work." Odd-Eyes predicted.

"WHY AM I STUCK WITH SUCH AN IDIOTIC MASTER WHO RELIES ON LUCK TO WIN!" Clear Wing wailed, before noticing, with utter incredulity, that Yugo had managed to roll three 7s through the sheer power of his plot armor.

"OH, YEAH!" Yugo cheered, causing Rin to face-palm and wonder what caused her to become attracted to the air-headed dork in the first place.

"I'll go along with this." Clear Wing sighed, before morphing into his epic shining upgraded crystalline form.

"FACE YOUR DOOM, ZORC!" Crystal Wing proclaimed. "I'M ABOUT TO TAKE YOU DOWN NOW, AND THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NOTHING THAT COULD DISTRACT ME FROM...from..." he suddenly glanced at the graceful form of Wind Witch - Winter Bell, who was talking with Rin about how stupid boys were in general.

Suddenly, Crystal Wing's mind went totally blank. All he could think now as he stared at how gorgeous the noise maker was. "Don't look at her chest! Don't look at her chest! Don't look at her chest! DON'T LOOK AT HER CHEST!"

Suddenly, Winter Bell's eyes darted over to where Crystal Wing was staring at her, a stream of drool running out of the corner of his mouth. Angrily covering up her chest, she glared at the dragon.

"HEY! MY EYES ARE UP HERE!" Winter Bell angrily jingled, pointing to her face.

"Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh..." Crystal Wing drooled before Zorc used the dragon's distraction against him to blow him away.

 **"INFERNO INFINITY DARKNESS FORCE!"** Zarc bellowed like he never bellowed before, and from his hand came millions upon billions of bolts of electricity, shocking poor Crystal Wing out of his crystal armor.

"AAAAAAHHHH, THAT SMARTS!" The dragon yelled back, much to Zorc's annoyance.

 **"I always hated perverts."** Zorc rumbled, shaking his head with disapproval at the despicable dragon.

"Yeah!" Yubel agreed. "People in a relationship should treat each other with respect!"

"Says the demon who tortured the former object of her affection, Jaden." Shun smirked.

"Gonna pretend I didn't hear that." Yubel snapped.

Yugo, meanwhile, was morning the loss of his dragon. "Crystal Wing! No! You can't leave me!" he wept.

"Yugo..." Crystal Wing groaned, "...you know I can't die...right? I'm a trading card. At the worst, I just go to the Graveyard before getting shuffled back into the Extra Deck for the next duel."

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that." Yugo remembered, causing Rin, Winter Bell, and Crystal Wing to sigh with exasperation.

"Whelp." Selena sighed, cracking her knuckles, "This demon ain't defeating itself. It's time for the BEST Bracelet Girl to show these fools what's up!"

Activating her sword-shaped Duel Disk, Selena proceeded to strap a gas-mask over her face.

"What are you doing?" Yuri asked, looking confused.

"I SPENT THE LAST HALF OF THE SYNCHRO ARC DOING ABSOLUTELY NOTHING BECAUSE A BUNCH OF STUPID WRITERS DECIDED TO RANDOMLY GAS ME!" Selena roared in a voice somewhat muffled by the gas mask. "I AM NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!"

"Ahh...what are we supposed to do with these!?" A trio of random Security officers hefting tanks of nerve gas whined before walking away, having failed in the mission they had received directly from the Arc-V writers themselves to ensure that none of the Female Lead Characters outshined the male protagonists.

Corinne and Donjusticia suddenly grabbed the tanks, turned the nozzle, and then gassed the three Security officers, rendering them paralyzed and useless for the rest of this fanfic. "HERE IS A TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE, CREEPS!"

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Serena declared, placing the Fusion card down without explaining this effect because we all already know, yada yada, moving on. "I Fusion Summon Moonlight Cat Dancer by fusing the Blue Cat and White Rabbit in my hand! Come out!"

"So like...I was totally gonna OTK Yugo in that duel..." Cat Dancer drawled, gossiping with her friend, Amazoness Queen, over her cell phone, "...when, like...this random Speedroid Puzzle thing shows up...or whatever...and begins to-!"

"AND NEXT!" Selena continued, "I activate ANOTHER fusion in order to shut up my Cat Dancer and summon CorinnetheAnime's favorite monster, Moonlight Panther Dancer!"

"Ooh, baby!" Panther Dancer jammed, swinging her cat-girl hips and bobbing her head back and forth. "Y'all didn't tell me I'd be makin' a cameo in this fanfic! Come on/ my baby girl Selena!" the sassy momma cat whooped, "Let's show this demon what Big Black Momma Panther Dancer and my Baby Girl Selena's made of!"

"Yeah.. sorry." Selena apologized, "But I was kind of only bringing you out so I could use Leo Dancer."

"You were doin' what!?" Panther Dancer snapped, angrily bobbing her head back and forth.

"Yeah...see...it's nothing personal..." Selena sighed, "...it's just...well...she's got better stats than you, and..."

"Oooh, y'all'd better not be sayin' those things, my baby girl!" Panther Dancer scolded. "Else Momma Panther Dancer's goin' have to double attack you so hard y'alls grand chillen will be rubbin their big fat rumps with pain! Ya hearin' me, baby girl!?"

"But..." Selena protested.

"Is that sass I'm hearin' comin' outta yo' mouth, baby girl!?" Panther Dancer hissed. "Ooh, yo' gettin' it now, baby girl! Momma Panther Dancer didn't raise no Bracelet Girl counterpart to be feral cat!"

"Feral cat?" Blue Cat catcalled from inside Serena's Graveyard, much to her vexation.

"N-!"

"You talkin' back, baby girl? Ooh, you gonna git it!"

"QUIET, BOTH OF YOU!" Serena interjected, playing a third Polymerization. "I FUSION SUMMON LEO DANCER USING MOONLIGHT PANTHER DANCER AS MATERIAL!"

"Ooh...crossed the line now, girl!" Panther Dancer hissed as she swirled into the Fusion Portal, "If y'all think you can get out o' this by fusing me into my older sister, then you'd better believe I'm gonna glub, glub, glub, gluuuub..." Panther Dancer managed to gurgle out before her essence was merged into Selena's ace.

"Whassup, my fan boys and fan girls?!" Leo Dancer called, quadruple front-flipping onto the duel field before receiving uproarious applause from her fans, especially from a particular fan whose name starts with a Nox and ends with a Descious. "Y'all ready for me to bust a move on the dance floor?!"

The fans went wild at this, everybody cheering for her to take Zorc down, while one fan boy begged for Leo Dancer to be his waifu.

"I've already got a boyfriend." Leo Dancer sighed, "but this battle is still dedicated to you, crazy fan of mine! You ready, Selena!?"

"You better believe it!" Selena agreed. "I activate Moonlight Makeup and Perfume in order to bring back my Blue Cat and use its effect to freaking multiply my Leo Dancer's attack by 2,000,000,000 just because I can! And now that that's done, show Zorc what you're made of! Feminist Cat-Girl Power Slash!"

Said demon stumbled back from the force of the superpowered attack of Leo's razor-sharp claws/nails. **"ALRIGHT, YOU'RE ASKING FOR IT NOW!"**

"Yes, we found his weakness!" Yuto declared with joy.

"You know what to do, Serena! Finish him off!" Rin and Ruri smiled, with the blue-haired girl nodding in determination

"ALRIGHT, FINISH HIM OFF WITH YOUR SECOND ATTACK, LEO DANCER!"

But then, to their dismay, Zorc suddenly grew twice as large while his wounds instantaneously healed.

"WHAT!?" Selena and Leo Dancer exclaimed in unison.

 **"I am a creature created from darkness and violence."** Zorc laughed. "Your overpowered attack has only managed to make me stronger!"

"But...you...I...strong independent lead female character...can't...no...don't want to...can't believe..." Selena stammered, unable to form any coherent sentences.

 **"You'd better believe it."** Zorc laughed, forming a ball of pure darkness in his hands and throwing Leo Dancer's overpowered attack right back at her with one million times the force.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" All the counterparts and their monsters screamed, except for Yuri who was just chilling with a smug expression on his face, and Starve Venom who was busy baking another batch of snickerdoodles in the kitchen of his card. As the massive ball of energy hit, Yuya only barely managed to save them in the nick of time with a conveniently placed Action Card. Whoop de doo.

"I activate..." Yuya panted, "...Deus Ex Machina! This allows us to survive by the skin of our teeth and live to fight another day!" After finishing his sentence and managing to block the damage, Yuya collapsed to the ground, utterly exhausted.

 **"Is that legal?"** Zorc angrily asked Shun.

"Huh?" Shun asked. "Sorry, I was distracted by the DISGUSTING display of public affection when Yuto DARED to shield Ruri from the blast by HUGGING her!"

 **"So...are you gonna punish them?"** Zorc asked.

"Oh, fine!" Shun snapped. "From now on, you fools only get one life point!"

"ONE LIFE POINT?!" The counterparts screamed in unison.

"One life Point." Shun firmly repeated.

"We don't have enough power to beat him!" Yuzu exclaimed as their life points dropped to one.

"We need help!" Yuto agreed.

"Ray!" Selena called, "Is there any chance you or Zarc could beat Zorc if you were fused!?"

"I guess..." Ray replied, mouth sounding full of something. "...but I don't feel like facing my or Zarc's angry parents right now.

"ARE YOU EATING ICE CREAM IN THERE!?" Selena snarled.

"There's no need to shout!" Ray snapped, taking another spoonful of comfort food. "I'm in all four of your bracelets, so if you shout to one, it's like I'm hearing four of you shout to me at once."

"But please, this might be our last chance to stop him!" Yuzu pleaded, grasping her bracelet. "Ray, if you want to be with Zarc, you'll have to stand up to Zorc together!"

"Just like you and Yuya would?" She asked, digging another scoop of chocolate, strawberry, and vanilla ice cream.

"STRAWBERRY BAKA! STRAWBERRY BAKA!" Rin repeated, yelling at Ray in her bracelet.

"OKAY, OKAY, I GET IT! DON'T YELL, OUCH!" The angel replied, putting away the container and cracking her knuckles.

 _ **"So we are gonna fuse and stand up to my father?"**_ Zarc replied from within the four male counterparts.

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT, JUST SO RIN DOESN'T CONTINUE SCREAMING 'BAKA' IN MY HEAD! And also because I love you, Zarcy."

"Forget about it!" Yuri sneered, stepping in front of the other counterparts. "If you idiots think you can beat an all-powerful demon like that with all this lovey-dovey nonsense, and not with my utterly awesome and superior evil skills, then you're all bigger dorks and idiots than I thought!"

Zarc rumbled darkly from inside the boy's heart. _**"But we're up against MY father, who happens to be about ten times eviler than me, so he's definitely way eviler than you. You won't last a minute against his judgement."**_

"Well, that settles it then." Ray concluded from the bracelets. "Except...um, how do we fuse this time? There's no Arc-V Area Project around here."

"You idiots figure that out while I deal with Zorc single handedly because I'm a boss!" Yuri laughed. "I Fusion Summon Starve Venom Fusion Dragon to take you down, pathetic demon!" he roared, summoning Starve Venom.

"Ooh! I didn't know Zorc would be here!" Starve Venom cheered, clapping his claws together with delight before pulling out another pan of snickerdoodles.

"SHUT UP, VENOM!" Yuri roared, "I NEED YOU DESTROY THIS FOOL! NOW, ATTACK HIM, MY DRAGON! FUSION DEATH BEAM!"

"I think you mean…the Super Silly Lovey Dovey Friendship Fun Times Beam!" Starve Venom corrected, gathering all his pent-up love energy into his venomous heart.

"NO!" Yuri protested, "YOU BEING THE NICEST DRAGON OUT OF ALL THE COUNTERPARTS IS NOT FUNNY! IT'S NEVER BEEN FUNNY! IT'S NEVER GONNA BE FUNNY! EVER!"

While Yuri argued with his ace monster, the other counterparts spoke amongst themselves.

"Ok..." Yuto mused, "...we've only got until Horakhty shows up to win this duel; otherwise, we lose automatically with her effect."

"Assuming Zorc doesn't roast us by then." Selena sighed, ignoring the sound of explosions and Yuri's agonized screams in the background as Zorc pounded him to the ground, Starve Venom helpfully trying to offer Yuri a bandaid.

"I admit I didn't like being consumed by Zarc," Yuya sighed. "But considering how obviously outmatched we are, I don't think we have a choice other than to fuse."

"But like Ray said..." Ruri pointed out, "...there is no Arc Area Project here."

"We could always use Super Polymerization." Rin suggested. "Didn't Yubel say she once tried to use a copy?"

The other counterparts thought about this, ignoring Yuri as Zorc threw him 1,000,000,000 meters into the air before Yuri crashed into the ground, leaving a deep Yuri-shaped crater, while Starve Venom apologized and offered to kiss away his boo-boos.

"Hey, Yuri!" Selena called, "You done with your turn? We need to borrow your copy of Super Polymerization!?"

"I'm not fusing!" Yuri groaned from within the crater, "I totes got this!" He managed to stagger out of the hole before another fire-blast from Zorc blasted him down another fifty meters.

"This...proves...NOTHING!" Yuri bellowed before immediately groaning with wounded pride...and several wounded internal organs.

Zarc shook his head in exasperation. _**"Okay, you know what? That's it, I'm taking over and ending this!"**_

Yuri was about to protest, but Zarc's darkness quickly took over his mind and body, making his eyes glow a bright purple as the black dragon duelist possessed him.

 _ **"Alright, let's end this here and now!"**_ Zarc/Yuri declared. _**"I PLAY THE SPELL, SUPER POLYMERIZATION!"**_

"Finally!" Selena sighed, glad there was SOMEONE who could keep the idiotic hot-headed Fusion user (and potential boyfriend if that ever became a thing) in check, "Alright then, anything we need to do, Ray?"

 _ **"You'll all need to put your hands together."** _ Zarc and Ray instructed.

"Uhm...wait..." Yuzu whimpered, "Hold...ALL their hands?"

 _ **"Yes."**_ Zarc and Ray repeated.

"Is there a problem?" Ray asked from within Yuzu's bracelet.

"Uhm...n-n-n-n-no?" Yuzu whimpered uncertainly as she shakily attempted to reach out her hand and join the rest of the group. However, the second she got close to everyone else, her bracelet suddenly lit up and all the boys disappeared, except Yuya, who mysteriously stayed behind.

"WHAT THE HECK, YUZU?!" Rin, Ruri, and Selena exclaimed.

"I don't know what happened!" Yuzu protested, nervously rubbing her bracelet.

"Well, I never do that!" Selena snarled.

"Me neither!" Rin agreed.

"My bracelet just warps Yuto-kun INTO my room when Shun is away." Ruri dreamily reminisced.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" Shun bellowed.

"Oh, dear...I was afraid of this..." Ray muttered.

"Afraid of what!?" Selena snarled, before getting a call from her Duel Disk. "Hello?" she asked, wondering who it could be.

"HELLO, CAT LADY!" Yuri angrily bellowed from the other side. "THANKS FOR HAVING ZARC POSSESS ME BEFORE YOUR BESTIE WARPED US ALL AWAY INTO DIFFERENT DIMENSIONS!"

"Different...what!?" Selena asked.

"After that stupid Yuzu chick freaked out..." Yuri angrily explained, "...all of us ended up in different fanfics! Yugo got transported to a Sonic the Hedgehog Dimension..."

"Aww, man, I lost the race again!" Sonic the Hedgehog groaned, as Yugo performed another victory lap around the track.

"...Yuto got transported to a Batman fic..."

"Let's save Gotham City together!" Yuto epically proclaimed while he, Batman, and Robin's capes billowed epically in the wind.

"And what about you?" Selena asked.

Yuri looked up at the angry woman standing in front of him. "I...I ended up in a future chapter of 'Signs of Renewal.'"

"Are you ready to receive your punishment?" Dark Signer Ruri asked Yuri as she summoned her all powerful Earthbound God to the field.

"Help...me!" Yuri whimpered, before attempting to dodge the massive creature Ruri had summoned. "SERIOUSLY, HELP ME! Whatever you have to do, GET US OUT OF HERE!"

"What do we do?" Yuya asked.

"Yuzu has to bring them back." Ray instructed.

"How do I do that!?" Yuzu whimpered.

Ray paused, before sighing. "Yuzu...we both know the REAL reason you've been warping the boys away whenever they've approached you."

"What real reason?" Selena asked.

Yuzu began blushing red-hot.

"Don't tell me." Selena smirked.

"Ok...FINE!" Yuzu snapped, "I'm secretly scared of boys! I can handle one at a time, but if two of them come at me at once in close proximity...then...well...I simplify things!"

"Oh, come on!" Yuya protested. "Why on earth would you be scared of boys?"

Horrific memories began flashing through Yuzu's head.

 _"I watch you when you sleep!" Yuto whispered as he spied on Yuzu from the shadows._

 _"Come to me, Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!" Yugo raved, rushing at her with his arms outstretched and his lips puckered._

 _"I'M GONNA STEAL YOU AND TAKE YOU TO THE PROFESSOR!" Yuri laughed insanely, hunting her down as she quivered behind a block of ice._

 _"I...REALLY...LIKE...HIPPOS!" Yuya cackled, summoning even more semi-aquatic mammal tokens to his field._

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuzu shrieked, running away from Yuya as fast as she could in order to hide in a corner.

"What did I say?" Yuya asked, looking on Yuzu with confusion.

"Girls, could you take care of this please?" Ray asked.

"But I-!" Yuya protested.

 _ **"Just go with it."**_ Zarc instructed. _**"We'll get your counterparts together a lot sooner this way."**_

"Just leave it to us." Selena agreed.

"What Yuzu needs right now is some soothing girl-bonding time and ice-cream therapy in order to work through her fears." Ruri explained.

"And we're just the three besties to administer some tough love!" Rin smiled, shooing Yuya away while they got to work, cheering Yuzu up.

"Boys are so scary..." Yuzu whimpered, huddling up into a fetal position and rocking back and forth, her arms being wrapped around her legs. Rin and Ruri looked concerned while Serena crossed her arms.

"Hey, it's okay, we're here for you, Yuzu," Ruri reassured gently.

"It'll be fine. No one's gonna hurt you," Rin continued.

"Well, maybe except Zorc, which is why we have to stop him!" Serena reminded them, to which Yuzu retreated even further into her arms.

"ARE YOU CHICKS ALMOST DONE?!" Yuri's voice bellowed from Selena's Duel Disk.

"Give us a minute, cabbage head!" Selena snarled, hanging up on Yuri.

"Awww...don't cry, Yuzu..." Ruri soothed, "...look, I brought a whole tub of your favorite treat, strawberry ice cream!"

"EVIL!" Rin screamed, smacking the tub of ice cream down to the ground.

"What was that for?!" Selena snapped.

"I...REALLY...HATE...STRAWBERRY...ICE CREAM!" Rin quivered.

"Why?" Selena and Ruri asked in unison.

"Nox Descious...Donjusticia...private joke..." Rin mumbled under her breath.

"Okay." Ruri sighed, pulling out a large tub of chocolate and vanilla ice cream from...somewhere. "At least I brought some back-ups. Let's talk about this for now."

"Yeah." Rin agreed, brightening up, "Let's make this fun."

"Remember we're here for you." Selena comforted, patting Yuzu on the back.

 _30 minutes of therapy later..._

"So what's your favorite shipping pair?" Selena asked Rin, as she dug into another scoop of ice cream.

"Mmmmmm...I'll have to go with Shirou X Saber." Rin replied, curling the hair of Saber, from "Fate Stay Night."

"Really!?" Rin from "Fate Stay Night" gasped. "I always preferred the Unlimited Blade Works route!"

"I don't know about you guys..." Ruri mumbled through a bite of ice cream, "...but I REALLY ship Subaru and Emilia!"

"Nee-Sama! Nee-Sama!" Rem from "Re:Zero" gasped, clutching her twin sister with complete shock. "I believe someone just spoke heresy!"

"Rem! Rem!" Ram reassured her sibling, "You shall have your revenge!"

"Are you girls done yet?!" Yuya shouted, getting somewhat annoyed that the Bracelet Girls had used the moment as an excuse to turn the fanfiction into a crossover so they could invite their other anime girl friends over for a slumber party.

"I think I'd go for Lelouch X Kallin." Yuzu piped in, giving Yuya a taste of his own medicine by ignoring him as she took another savory bite of ice-cream.

"I do think Lelouch ought to go for the strongest girl." Selena agreed.

"I'm pretty strong." C.C. mumbled, taking a bite from a slice of pizza.

"And this duel will automatically end in victory for Zorc in 30 seconds..." Shun droned, looking at his watch. "29 seconds..."

"HURRY!" Yuya bellowed, finally grabbing the attention of the other bracelet girls.

"Oh, sorry to break up this reunion, girls, but the writers do have a fanfic to finish, so...it was nice meeting you all!" Rin grinned sweetly, while the other girls who were not counterparts of Ray all groaned, sad that they had to leave.

Ruri touched Yuzu's shoulder. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah!" Yuzu replied, grinning widely from ear to ear. "I don't feel so alone or afraid anymore! Let's win this fight, girls!"

"That's the Yuzu I know!" Serena rose to her feet after that, along with the other counterparts. "Now, let's go and take down this big bully!"

"MAGICAL GIRL BRACELT GIRL POWERS, GO!" Yuzu proclaimed, holding her bracelet aloft and summoning Yugo, who appeared next to Rin, his calve muscles having grown immensely since his time away from her, Yuto, who appeared next to Ruri while wearing a thick suit of dark, super hot armor and a black cape, and Yuri, who appeared next to Selena before curling up into a fetal position and sucking his thumb while singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star," an utterly horrified expression on his face.

"Huh..." Yuya muttered, "...that girls actually pretty interesting when she's given a decent character developing moment."

"20 seconds..." Shun continued.

 _ **"HURRY AND FUSE!"**_ Zarc and Ray bellowed in unison.

"You're the one who split in the first place!" Yuri angrily snapped.

"Not important right now!" Ray scolded. "Unless, of course, you guys want to go another round against Zorc."

Everybody rushed forward, pressing against each other VERY tightly before they all grabbed their hands.

"I ACTIVATE SUPER POLYMERIZATION!" Yuri bellowed, slamming the spell card against his Duel Disk with all his might.

 _ **"WITH THIS POWER, WE WILL FUSE FROM EIGHT INTO TWO! LET'S FINISH THIS!"**_ Zarc cried out, and a bright light shot up into the sky, one that was similar to Astrograph Magician's power. The light quickly enveloped the four girls and boys, and its brightness blinded Zorc for a moment, making him stumble back and shield his eyes.

From the light, four voices quickly echoed into two...and it then dissipated, leaving behind Zarc and Ray once again, holding hands.

Zorc was infuriated by this. **"You have 20 seconds to let go of that angel's hands, or I'll-!"**

 _ **"Or you'll do what?"**_ Zarc rumbled. _**"We've already promised ourselves to each other!"**_

 **"WHAT!?"** the demonic overlord dad rumbled.

"We're old enough to make our own decisions!" Ray agreed. "And I've decided, even if my mom doesn't agree...I'll stay by Zarc's side...TOGETHER! FOREVER!"

"You are not seriously agreeing to this!" Yubel angrily snapped, approaching Zarc.

 _ **"I have agreed to it!"** _ Zarc countered, taking Ray by the hand.

 **"IMPOSSIBLE!"** Zorc thundered as Zarc and Ray began using their unified powers to summon the all powerful Creator/Destroyer Over-God of Light and Darkness, Kowaishi.

 **"IMPOSSIBLE!"** Zorc and Yubel wailed in unison as the field was bathed in the light of pure love and their dark evil powers began vaporizing on contact.

"Did we win?" the other counterparts asked from within Ray and Zarc as Zorc's Life Points dropped to 0.

 _ **"We should have..."**_ Zarc began.

"Unless..." Ray mumbled before a massive pillar of light opened up above their heads. "Oh, no!" she moaned, recognizing who was coming.

 **"You fools!"** Zorc rumbled. **"Even if you may have managed to beat me, once Ray's mom begins her turn, it'll be an auto win for us!"**

 _"NOT SO FAST! We have other plans for the children!"_ Horakhty thundered, descending as a true Deus ex Machina while holding hands with Leo and Himika, not a trace of anger between them.

 **"WHAT!?"** Zorc exclaimed.

"We have been in counseling." Leo explained.

"And after resolving our differences off-screen..." Himika added.

 _"We have come to realize that our individual problems can be worked out with a little patience and the willingness to give and take_." Horakhty finished.

"Does that mean?" Ray hesitantly asked.

"Yes." Leo admitted. "We've been talking about it together and we've decided that you CAN marry Zarc once the both of you are a few years older."

"After you've gone on some dates just to be safe." Himika agreed.

 _ **"You...really...what!?"**_ Zarc exclaimed, unable to believe what was going on.

"We...we can be together!" Ray smiled in joy, and immediately glomped on Zarc. He was caught off-guard by the sudden weight, and they both fell to the ground backwards (much to the parents' surprise and amusement).

 _ **"Owww..."**_

"Sorry about that, Zarcy," Ray apologized, which earned a low chuckle from the boy.

"However, if we catch or find any funny business, then don't think we won't change our minds about your relationship!" Leo boomed, the two teens wincing a bit when they got back on their feet.

 _"So you better behave yourselves, especially you, Zarc. Hurt my little angel, and you're dead,"_ Horakhty warned, to which he sweatdropped.

 _ **"Don't worry, I won't,"**_ he replied, gazing lovingly at his now official parental-approved girlfriend.

She returned his gaze, clasping hands again. "I love you, Zarc."

 _ **"I love you too, Ray,"**_ he murmured softly, caressing her cheek...before locking his mouth with hers, kissing her gently.

Meanwhile, the other counterparts experienced the kiss their own way.

"Gaaaaaaah!" Rin screamed as Yugo's ghost pressed his lips against hers.

"Mmmmmmmmmmm..." Ruri and Yuto murmured.

"This isn't half bad!" Yuya shrugged as he and Yuzu shared a tender moment.

"Nooooooooooo! Bleh!" Yuri sputtered.

"I did NOT just do that!" Selena shrieked. "Oh, dear sweet Kowaishi, give me some mouthwash!"

"I guess I'll have to get used to this." Shun sighed, ascending to the heavens with Horakhty while keeping a close watch on Zarc, Ray, and all their counterparts.

Meanwhile, despite all the craziness that had occurred, CorinnetheAnime died at the sheer cuteness of the scene, leaving Donjusticia the only survivor of this fanfiction apocalypse...

Maybe.

* * *

 **THE END! :D THIS IS THE END! WHOO, YEAH! ZARC AND RAY _FINALLY_ GET TOGETHER AFTER THIS CRAZY ADVENTURE! 83**

 **Anyway, glad everyone who still might have their brain intact enjoyed it! This truly was a fun read, and it wouldn't be even half as good without Donjusticia's help. So I give my personal gratitude to you, D, for collaborating with it. It was very enjoyable to write about Shun going all Zexal Morph, Leo's Parental Guidance/Force, and, of course, ZARC'S HATRED OF KALE! XD**

 **Thanks again, friend. ;) Now, REVIEWS!**

 _ **To Shimmering-Sky: Oh, no, she's entering Blue Screen of Death. SOMEONE GET HER CPR (Computer Program Reboot)!**_

 _ **To Ulrich362: XD Yep, exactly. Me too!**_

 _ **To SuperSparks: BECAUSE SHUN IS AWESOME! XD Also, here is chapter 3!**_

 _ **To Epsilon Tarantula: Great, now the gang is broken. Look, even X.A.N.A. is BROKEN! XD**_

 _ **To KuriMaster13: I WISH THIS WOULD HAPPEN IN THE SERIES! XD X3 Imagine what would happen if we did the series instead of the writers...**_

 _ **To XBrain130: And you're gonna die and revive again. XD**_

 _ **To Sinking into Ruined Shadows: NO, IT CAN'T BE! XD And yeah, I actually have tried reading this from the beginning, and I died at the beginning of the first chapter (when Zarc and Ray were flirting with each other). This is so crazy, even I can't survive it. XD**_

 _ **To Raidwing97: Shun is the best thing that ever happened in the series...along with Zarc.**_

 _ **To Technow: *Cyril drops buildings on our heads* THIS IS SO ILLOGICAL!**_

 _ **To mcdinh: I don't know Sailor Moon, so again, we have another unintentional reference. XD And yeah, parents, if your kids are...um, dating like this...actually, I do not know what to say, even from a biblical standpoint (IF THEY'RE PLANNING FOR MARRAIGE AND SPENDING A LIFETIME TOGETHER, THEN THAT'S ONE GOOD THING!).**_

 _ **To Majestic Star Arceus: *gives brain filter* Here, this will save the remains of your brain from the gangrene that is this story. XD**_

 _ **To Nox Descious: 0-0 Ray, Zarc...you're not even married yet. And yet...*dies from laughter and shock* NOW THEY'RE IN FOR IT!**_

 _ **To fanfic meister: Yep, and as you can see, their appearance isn't only a cameo... XD**_

 _ **To RubyTheLazyWhiteCat: Do you need a massage or something to elevate you from your pain? Because I'm dying as well just writing this. XD**_

 _ **To Lspaceship: XD Wow...we broke another mind.**_

 _ **To Kuroganefang: YES, YES, IT DOES! AND WE WILL RULE THIS FANFICTION DIMENSION WITH SMILES! XD Sorry, that was Yami Corrie talking. :3**_

 _ **To Sanokal: No, you are most definitely not insane. You read this; we WROTE this. XD**_

 _ **To Leafeon12: AND HERE IS DA LAST CHAPTER!**_

 _ **To Soul of Innocence - Aamuet: XD I am sorry...that you have died again.**_

 _ **To The Rank 5 Ninja: HOW ABOUT ENDING IT WITH A BOOM (and a kiss)?! *head explodes* Anyway, glad you liked it so far! XD**_

 _ **To Ghostkid33: YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY, WE HAVE ANOTHER FOLLOWER! FUSEDSHIPPING FOREVER!**_

 _ **To Writertainer: XD Yes...they did. They absolutely did. Also, I'm mostly dead (not all dead, or else someone would ransack me and look for loose change).**_

 _ **To Scalchop Warrior: Hmmmm...why didn't we do that? XD**_

 _ **To The Demon Wolf of Chaos: Anything that has Fusedshipping is the best. XD**_

 _ **To Crystal Chimera: *flips entire house over* I'M DEAD!**_

 _ **To Donvenganza666: NO, YOU WILL NEVER BE TOGETHER WITH YAMI CORRIE! I ACTIVATE CORINNETHEANIME PARENTAL LIGHT (EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT A PARENT) FORCE!**_

 **And now, before we go, here are his words:**

 **Ending Donjusticia Author's Note: You guys…are amazing! For not only surviving through this fanfic to read this, but for your continued support for both myself and my dear friend, CorinnetheAnime! "Zarc and Ray's Date" is coming to an end, HOWEVER, if you guys want, and CorinnetheAnime is willing, I would absolutely LOVE to do another fanfic like this one, just for you guys! If you can believe it, there were A LOT of jokes I wanted to do, but couldn't get to because of time constraints and consideration of the fact that Corinne does the final edits. Wind Witch - Crystal Bell fighting Winter Bell for Crystal Wing's affection, Bloom Prima dropping an epic rap of her own, and just in case you guys were wondering, Sophia Goddess of Rebirth was Leo, Horakhty, and Himika's marriage counselor. But have no fear! If you guys want more unbelievable (and I mean UNBELIEVABLE) wackiness, check out "Venom's Quest!" If you guys want to return to a semblance of sanity, AVOID MY FANFICS LIKE THE PLAGUE…except for"Signs of Renewal," which is actually my one serious story, and may I say…a very well written fanfic featuring the Dark Signers in the Arc-V universe!**

 **And now, without further ado, time for my last response to your reviews for this fanfic!**

 _ **Shimmering-Sky: Don't kill me yet Shimmering-Sky, Natsumi is coming soon!**_

 _ **Ulrich362: You know what does go well with this parody!? … Seriously now… do you? 'Because I don't!**_

 _ **SuperSparks: I believe I traded some Shun-related banter with you on the comment thread of one of Azzy-Fox's Yu-Gi-Oh Arc V Abridged videos. Does Raidraptor Internet Meme Compliation Falcon ring a bell? Or am I thinking of someone else?**_

 _ **Epsilon Tarantula: Can't wait for more "Garage Kids!" Everyone else, GIVE THIS FANFIC A READ!**_

 _ **KuriMaster13: And then Zarc and Ray died! There. There's your Romeo and Juliet moment.**_

 _ **XBrain130: So do we call you ZombieXBrain130 now?**_

 _ **Sinking into Ruined Shadows: Now I need to see how YOUR fanfic ends!**_  
 _ **Raidwing97: Shun is the most awesome. I almost wish Corinne and I had found a way to give him more lines in this chapter.**_

 _ **Technow: Man, if I knew who Cyril was, I would DEFINITELY have included him/her/it in this chapter JUST for you!**_

 _ **mcdinh: Fighting evil with Moon-Lights! Winning Yuri's love by day-light! Never running from a real fight! She is the one named Serena-Moon! She is the one Serena-Moon!**_

 _ **Majestic Star Arceus: This is how much more insane it could get. It only didn't get more insane because Corinne was there to keep me in check like a good old Bracelet Girl with Zarc!**_

 _ **Nox Descious: So THAT'S why I have so many rats nibbling on my computer! Also, any time you want to take over the world with our fanfiction, I'd LOVE to do a collaborative parody with you next!**_

 _ **f**_ _ **anfic meister: This WAS fun!**_

 _ **RubyTheLazyWhiteCat: DO NOT EAT SUGAR BEFORE READING THIS!**_

 _ **Lspaceship: That's why there are tamer parodies for you! Like the one by Sinking into Ruined Shadows, "How to Train Your Dimensional Dragon and Owari!" Another fic I HIGHLY recommend!**_

 _ **KuroganeFang: Yuya's my home dawg bro! Egao for everyone!**_

 _ **Sanokal: OH MY GOSH! See… this is why I don't watch the dub! I did NOT know that they actually decided to call Rin, RINRIN, in the dub!**_

 _ **Leafeon12: Awww… thanks Leafeon12! Glad you enjoyed it!**_

 _ **Soul of Innocence – Aamuet: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**_

 _ **The Rank 5 Ninja: My brain's fried as well. It's also crispy, tender, and spicy!**_

 _ **Ghostkid33: FusedShipping FTW!**_

 _ **Writertainer: Yes, Leo and Horakhty had… *HEAD EXPLODES***_

 _ **ScalchopWarrior: I ACTIVATE CRAZY COLLABORATIVE FANFIC!**_

 _ **The Demon Wolf of Chaos: THANK YOU! YOU ARE AWESOME!**_

 _ **CrystalChimera: *flips desk back into original position* YOU WILL FINISH THIS FANFIC AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!**_

 _ **Donvenganza666: You, my dark counterpart, will NOT prevail! ZORC! SHUN! I've got another rebellious love-struck brat for you guys to take care of!**_

 **So that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed this! And till next time, this is CTA and Donjusticia out! AND GOD IS HOLY! :D**


End file.
